Valzer lento
by Dietlinde
Summary: Sono amici, se lo sono ripetuti un sacco di volte, lo hanno ripetuto a tutti, ma sarà vero che sono solo amici ... Una piccola idea che mi è venuta ascoltando uno dei miei valzer preferiti "An der schonen blauen Donau" di Strauss
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Questa è un idea che mi è venuta ascoltando uno dei miei valzer preferiti "An der schonen blauen Donau" di Strauss. Fatemi sapere se la storia vi piace. Grazie a tutti per la lettura e le recensioni sono più che gradite.**

Capitolo 1

Quando aveva deciso di dar fiducia a Sharon Beck lo aveva fatto solo per amore di Rusty. Nonostante tutto una mamma è sempre una mamma. Ma quella donna era il male.

Dopo aver visto quel video avrebbe voluto prenderla a pugni. Rusty era un ragazzo dolcissimo, aveva così tanto bisogno d'amore. Ma chi non ha bisogno d'amore …. sorrise.

Aveva visto i suoi collaboratori con lo sguardo basso e gli occhi lucidi mentre scorrevano quelle immagini, Buzz aveva gli occhi fissi sul monitor, Provenza il capo chino ed Andy …. Andy non aveva smesso di fissarla da quando le aveva detto _devi guardare capitano è importante._

Sapeva che era preoccupato per il ragazzo, ma quello che vide quando i suoi occhi incontrarono i suoi la lasciò senza parole.

Andy sapeva che stava per crollare, avrebbe voluto portarla via da li, tenerla stretta e dirle che andrà tutto bene, che Rusty starà bene … quel ragazzo è forte …. Gli amici servono a questo e loro erano amici.

Sharon chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò profondamente prima di lasciare la sala intercettazioni. Entrò nel suo ufficio e chiuse la porta.

Se avesse dato retta ai suoi sentimenti avrebbe lasciato quella donna a marcire in prigione, ma la parte razionale di lei prevalse e si ritrovò a fare una telefonata al procuratore, le avrebbe dato un'ultima possibilità solo per amore di Rusty.

Andy avrebbe voluto seguirla come faceva di solito, ma sapeva che avrebbe chiamato lei quando era pronta. Dentro quell'armatura c'era una donna dolcissima capace di un amore incondizionato che solo pochi fortunati avevano conosciuto e lui adesso era tra i fortunati.

Per Sharon niente era più importante dei suoi figli. Era rimasta legata ad un uomo per più di vent'anni solo per amore dei figli. Aveva sacrificato i suoi sogni ed anche l'amore ma avrebbe fatto tutto nuovamente per amore dei figli.

Come prevedibile Andy sentì il cellulare vibrare, sorrise quando lesse _Per favore ho bisogno del mio amico._

Provenza grugnì, sapeva che era il capitano, non aveva ancora accettato questo strano rapporto tra il suo migliore amico ed il suo capo. Quei due erano due idioti, era da un anno che stavano ballando questo valzer lento. _Solo amici_ gli diceva Flynn ogni volta che tornavano sull'argomento ma per Dio anche un bambino si sarebbe accorto che non erano solo amici. Quando Andy uscì dalla stanza scosse il capo, Buzz non fece commenti.

Bussò. "Avanti" disse Sharon. "Eccomi sono qui" ed allargò le braccia

Era così bello stare tra le sue braccia, si sentiva sicura, protetta. Non sapeva da quando aveva cominciato a sentirne la necessità ma sapeva che non sarebbe stata più capace di rinunciarci. A poco a poco Andy era diventato una presenza costante nella sua vita. Aveva sempre dovuto affrontare tutto da sola, nei momenti più difficili più brutti della sua vita aveva dovuto fare affidamento solo su se stessa. Aveva cresciuto due figli da sola, si era risollevata dai debiti da sola. Aveva chiuso il suo cuore ai sentimenti per non soffrire più.

Aveva amato Jack, aveva creduto nel loro matrimonio, aveva fatto l'impossibile per salvare la sua famiglia anche quando la ragione le diceva di lasciar perdere lei aveva creduto nei sentimenti. Ma era arrivato il momento di dire basta. E questo da quando nella sua vita era entrato Rusty. Jack le aveva indurito il cuore, l'aveva resa quella regina di ghiaccio che tutti conoscevano ma quel ragazzo lentamente aveva sciolto quel ghiaccio ed aveva fatto si che si aprisse agli altri.

"Andrà tutto bene Sharon, è un ragazzo forte, più forte di quello che pensiamo" le sussurrò sfiorandole i capelli. "Hmm, e se ..".

Lui sorrise scostandola dolcemente "Adesso ti accompagno da sua madre e poi ti porto a casa".

Una cosa che non riusciva ancora a comprendere e come quest'uomo riuscisse a leggerle dentro. Non avevano parlato della telefonata ma lui era come se lo avesse intuito. Sorrise.

L'aspettò per tutto il tempo, gli amici servono a questo. Quando la vide uscire, anche se aveva indossato la maschera del capitano Raydor, lui sapeva che stava soffrendo. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per non vederla cosi. L'avvolse in un abbraccio e lasciò che si calmasse quando la sentì rilassarsi "Andiamo?". Lei annuì.

Il viaggio fino al condominio fu silenzioso ma questo non faceva paura. Non era la prima volta che accadeva.

Dopo il matrimonio di Nicole erano usciti diverse volte a cena. Dopo un caso difficile o solo per parlare dei loro figli. Era un rito che ormai si era consolidato, due buoni amici che assaporano la compagnia l'uno dell'altro. Questo si ripetevano ogni volta prima di uscire.

Sharon non si ricordava nemmeno quando era stata l'ultima volta che si era sentita cosi bene in compagnia di un uomo. Se le avessero detto che il tenente Flynn aveva la capacità di rassicurarla avrebbe scrollato la testa ed alzato gli occhi al cielo di fronte a quest'eresia. Ma lui aveva questo potere.

Andy con la coda dell'occhio la stava osservando, sapeva che in quella testolina le rotelle stavano lavorando ma non chiese nulla.

Entrò nel parcheggio degli ospiti. "Eccoci" disse spegnendo il motore. Sharon guardava fisso davanti a lei, non aveva voglia di lasciare aveva bisogno di lui ancora un po'. Sapeva di essere egoista, era stata una giornata difficile per tutti, il caso che li aveva coinvolti si era risolto positivamente, sapeva che Andy era stanco ma lo voleva per lei ancora un po'.

"Grazie - disse girandosi verso di lui, per un attimo si perse in quegli occhi nocciola – per essere qui con me". Lui sorrise "Io ci sarò sempre per te, siamo amici e gli amici ci sono nei momenti belli ed in quelli brutti" le prese la mano e la strinse. Sharon sentì un brivido attraversarle la schiena. Cercò di riprendersi "Ora devo andare tenente, a domani" disse usando il rango. Andy notò questo ma non disse nulla, non sapeva che cosa l'avesse turbata. Sharon non amava farsi vedere vulnerabile "A domani capitano" sorrise.

La vide allontanarsi e poi scomparire all'interno del condominio. Avrebbe voluto fare di più, ma capiva che aveva bisogno di stare sola.

**Continua**


	2. capitolo 2 Babysitter

Capitolo 2

Basta, non avrebbe più indossato quella giacca, almeno non al lavoro. Aveva riconosciuto il tocco sulla porta e quando lo aveva fatto entrare be … da quello sguardo goffo ed imbarazzato aveva capito che stava per chiederle un favore. Non sapeva resistere, aveva sempre avuto un debole per lo sguardo sornione del tenente Flynn, anche quando era al FID.

E per colpa di quegli occhioni nocciola si sarebbe ritrovata sabato mattina a fare da babysitter ai suoi due nipotini. Nicole aveva un appuntamento di lavoro, Ted era New York e quando Andy si era offerto come nonnositter si era completamente dimenticato che doveva andare dal cardiologo. Chi più della sua amica Sharon poteva venirgli in soccorso, le aveva detto … ah quell'uomo la faceva ammattire.

Rusty era a casa di Kevin per l'intero fine settimana, e lei aveva sperato in due giorni di relax. Aveva già fatto il programma, c'era quella mostra, era da un po' che la rimandava ma … si vede che non era destino.

Sorrise, i nipotini di Andy, Tommy e Sam era due bambini bellissimi. Sapeva che adoravano il nonno e la cosa era ricambiata. Era buffo vedere il tenete Flynn alle prese con quei due marmocchi, riuscivano a fargli fare tutto quello che volevano. Perfetto, avrebbe dovuto organizzarsi, doveva andare a fare un po' di spesa, qualche dolcetto e poi magari stasera poteva fare i biscotti di cioccolata, ad Emily e Richy piacevano tanto quando erano piccoli.

Lasciò l'ufficio, era stata una giornata pesante, non è mai facile dire ad una madre che suo figlio è morto perché si era trovato nel luogo sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Oddio se fosse successo a lei … non poteva nemmeno pensarci. Provenza e gli altri erano andati a bere qualcosa mentre Andy aveva optato per una riunione AA. Sorrise era proprio cambiato, sapeva che lo stava facendo non solo per la sua famiglia ma anche per se stesso.

Aveva sperato in passato che anche Jack lo facesse ma ormai non aveva più alcuna importanza. Le carte del divorzio erano depositate, la decisone era presa, Gavin si stava occupando di tutto e poi finalmente, meglio tardi che mai avrebbe detto quella lingua di sua figlia, sarebbe stata una donna libera.

Era rilassata nella vasca quando senti vibrare il cellulare, poteva immaginare chi fosse, lesse l'sms _Grazie ti devo una marea di favori __ A. _sorrise _ Ti costerà cara la cena S._ ed inviò.

Erano le 8 quando sentì suonare, oddio erano già arrivati e lei era ancora in alto mare.

"Andy avevi detto alle 9" disse fulminandolo quando li fece entrare. Lui la guardò imbarazzato "Scusami è che Nicole è uscita prima ed io … ma ho portato la colazione per tutti" sorrise come sapeva fare solo lui.

Sharon finì di prepararsi mentre lui spadellava in cucina. In un attimo sulla tavola c'erano le frittelle con la marmellata di mirtilli rossi e la gelatina di cotogne, il caffè caldo e la cioccolata per i bimbi. Quell'uomo era un mago pensò Sharon quando vide la tavola apparecchiata e Tommy e Sam già seduti. Andy indossava il suo grembiule era così … buffo. Era così tenero e dolce con i piccoli, non era certo il tenente che aveva conosciuto in passato.

Era tanto che non faceva una colazione così divertente e quando Andy disse che doveva andare era dispiaciuta.

"Bene ragazzi – disse quando rimasero soli – se mi concedete un po' di tempo poi sono tutta per voi". I bambini annuirono. Non sentì la chiamata di Emily.

"Ciao – disse Tommy quando la vide sullo schermo – chi sei?" chiese cercando di toccarla. Emily lo guardò perplessa, cosa ci faceva un bambino … no erano due … in casa di sua madre e la mattina di sabato poi …

"Tu chi sei?" disse cercando di non spaventarlo. "Io sono Tommy e lui e Sam mio fratello – indicò il piccolo vicino a lui – Sharon ci ha detto di fare i bravi ed aspettare che poi è …." Sam che era più grande lo aiuto " tutta per noi ha detto cosi e dai … "gli diede uno spintone.

Emily non poté far a meno di ridere, in che cosa si era cacciata adesso sua madre ….

"Voi due, cosa state facendo" disse Sharon appena li vide davanti al PC. "Niente – rispose Sam – è la signorina qui dentro che ci domanda".

Sharon vide Emily che stava ridendo come una matta. Guardò i piccoli e gli disse che se volevano ancora i biscotti dovevano lavarsi le mani, i piccoli corsero in bagno spintomadosi.

"Oh tesoro scusami ma sono presa in questo momento" avrebbe voluto chiacchierare con lei, tra un po' era Natale e si doveva organizzare tutto per le vacanze, c'era la cena della Vigilia e poi il pranzo con i nonni.

"Si , si vedo ma quei due adorabili tesorini di chi sono … " e le fece l'occhiolino. Sharon alzò gli occhi al cielo "E' un piacere che faccio ad un amico, è solo per oggi".

Emily la guardò perplessa, da quando sua madre aveva un amico e poi amico oh amico …. "Ah e chi sarebbe questo amico".

Sharon odiava quando sua figlia le faceva il terzo grado anche perché si immaginava già cosa stesse frullando in quella testolina. "Sono i nipotini di Andy, ti ricordi il tenente Flynn, doveva tenerli lui ma … insomma Emily gli ho solo fatto un piacere, gli amici lo fanno tra di loro sai".

Adesso Emily stava ghignando "Si mamma gli amici lo fanno ma tu … aspetta un attimo se non ricordo male il tenente Flynn e quello sexy con i capelli pepe sale e con quel bel c…".

"Emily Raydor ti proibisco di continuare – alzò il dito verso di lei – è un amico che mi ha chiesto un favore, non si va a discutere oltre" si sistemò gli occhiali … Dio questa ragazza ….

"Ok mamma, allora ti lascio ai nipotini e saluti al bel tenente … obs … al tu amico" e chiuse prima di darle la possibilità di rispondere.

Adesso era proprio curiosa, suo fratello non le aveva detto niente. Era stato dalla mamma ma non aveva accennato a nessun amico. Aveva visto il tenente solo una volta, quando sua mamma era ancora al FID e se non ricordava male quella volta stavano litigando, come gli aveva spiegato poi sua madre lo facevano spesso. Oddio doveva chiamare Ricky immediatamente .. urge riunione fratelli …

Naturalmente suo fratello era di corsa, stava uscendo con una nuova ragazza, la solita biondina svampita tutta curve e niente cervello … ma perché gli uomini erano così stupidi …

"Cosa vuoi peste" le disse quando rispose. "Senti fratellone, lo sai che non mi piace essere l'ultima a sapere le cose, cos'è sta storia che mamma ha un amico".

Ricky sorrise guardando il viso imbronciato di sua sorella "Be quando ero li una sera, stavo guardando un film insieme a Rusty, è rientrata da una di queste cene che pare faccia da un po' di tempo con Flynn. Rusty mi ha detto che sono solo amici, almeno è quello che continua a ripetere mamma, ma dal modo in cui stavano flirtando credo che …" Emily era eccitata "E tu hai uno scoop così e non ti viene in mente di chiamare e dopo avete chiesto a mamma?".

Oddio sua sorella era esasperante quando iniziava. "Si ma la risposta è stata _è uno dei tenenti con cui lavoro e siamo solo amici, lo sto aiutando con la sua famiglia e non voglio più discussioni su questo._ Poi ha preso la porta della camera canticchiando un motivetto".

Adesso Emily non capiva più nulla, canticchiando un motivetto … nah non erano solo amici, potevano raccontarsela ma quei due prima o poi avevano altri programmi in corso … "Ok ho capito è meglio se faccio un salto da mamma, voi due non valete niente come investigatori. Ciao un bacio notte".

Doveva appurare con i propri occhi la situazione _solo amici _e se davvero era come pensava sua madre aveva bisogno di un aiutino … rise tra se.

Sharon era distrutta, Tommy e Sam erano stati bravi ma lei non era più abituata ad avere due bambini piccoli per casa ed ora che era riuscita a metterli a nanna per il riposino era sfatta sul divano, la schiena le faceva male. Avevano voluto giocare a cavallino, poi a nascondino e solo alla fine era riuscita a farli disegnare, poi erano crollati.

Quando aprì la porta Andy non poté fare a meno di ghignare, sul volto della donna non c'era traccia del capitano che ti inceneriva con uno sguardo.

"Zitto o si sta cominciando ad avere problemi tenente" disse Sharon fulminandolo. "Ok la mia bocca è cucita" ma gli occhi parlavano da se e la stavano decisamente prendendo in giro.

"Scusami ho fatto tardi. Sono stati bravi ma dove sono?" chiese vedendo la stanza vuota. Sharon gli fece cenno di seguirla e lo portò nella sua stanza. Quando li vide sorrise, stavano dormendo sul letto come due angioletti. "Sono così carini"disse Sharon guardandoli.

Andy distolse lo sguardo dai nipoti e si ritrovò a fissare la donna accanto a lui, con i capelli in disordine e la maglietta sopra i jeans non era mai stata così bella. Subito cancellò questo pensiero.

Sharon indietreggiò un attimo e con la schiena si appoggiò a lui senza volerlo. Immediatamente si scostò ed arrossì.

Erano solo amici si dissero nelle loro teste …. Solo amici ….

**Continua**

**Sono ben accette le recensioni. Spero vi piaccia. Grazie a Sharonfan sei sempre carinissima.**


	3. idioti

Idioti

Andy era alla sua scrivania, doveva finire di redigere il rapporto sul caso appena concluso. Alzò gli occhi, era tutto il pomeriggio che il suo collega era strano. Ogni volta che aveva incrociato il suo sguardo aveva grugnito e sbuffato ed era sicuro di avergli sentito mormorare _idiota stupido idiota_.

Stava diventando un vecchio brontolone, ridacchiò, ma certo era da un po' che non lo vedeva con una donna, eccone spiegato il motivo.

Provenza si alzò dalla scrivania, gli passò accanto "Flynn dobbiamo parlare, ora" e si diresse verso la sala pausa. Andy lo seguì in silenzio … ed ora cosa voleva? cosa aveva fatto?

Sharon dal suo ufficio seguì la scena con interesse. Quando quei due si allontanavano come due cospiratori erano sempre in arrivo guai. La coppia Flynn e Provenza avrebbe fatto ammattire anche un Santo. Ritornò ai suoi documenti.

"Allora cosa vuoi?" chiese Andy spazientito. "Cosa voglio – grugnì Louie – cos'è questa storia che si chiede al capitano di tenerti i nipoti sabato?". Ah ora aveva capito, ma come lo aveva saputo?

"Nicole aveva un colloquio di lavoro, Ted era New York, mi ero offerto ma poi avevo il cardiologo e così ho chiesto a Sharon di …". Provenza strinse i pugni "Oddio Flynn piantala di chiamarla Sharon".

"Ma lei si chiama Sharon ..". Provenza lo interruppe "Lei per te è il capitano hai capito, capitano non Sharon, adesso basta, prima il matrimonio poi lo Schiaccianoci, poi le cene ed ora i nipotini …. basta Flynn la devi smettere, non abbiamo bisogno di guai, ti ricordi Gabriel e Daniels".

Andy era furioso "Ascolta Louie te lo dirò una volta soltanto tra me e Sharon – e calcò sul nome – non c'è niente, siamo solo amici e gli amici si fanno i favori ogni tanto, sono stato chiaro!".

L'anziano tenente scrollò il capo "Si ed io sono la regina d'Inghilterra, sei un idiota Flynn" prese la porta ed uscì brontolando.

Andy rimase li come uno stupido, ma perché nessuno voleva capirlo … erano solo amici.

Sharon vide rientrare Provenza e sedersi come una furia alla sua scrivania, ma Andy dov'era?. Uscì dal suo ufficio incurante degli sguardi che l'uomo le diresse e si avviò verso la sala pausa.

Andy appoggiato al tavolo stava facendo il the. "Tutto bene?" chiese sfiorandogli il braccio. Da quando aveva preso quest'abitudine di toccarlo, arrossì. "Si bene, solo, Provenza lui … lui è un vecchio brontolone ed ogni giorno che passa peggiora sempre di più".

Sharon sorrise "Mi vuoi dire cos'è successo tra voi due questa volta?". Andy le prese la mano "Niente Sharon è che … be mi ha detto di smetterla con …". Lei capì "Ti ha detto di smetterla con i nostri pranzi, per non parlare delle cene immagino – ridacchiò, poteva immaginarsi il tenente mentre ululava – ma noi …".

"Si Sharon gli ho detto che siamo solo amici ma lui è peggio di …." Si fermò stava per dire di un fidanzata gelosa. Sharon lo osservò perplessa.

"Di mia suocera e ti assicurò che la mia era terribile" continuò Andy. Si il paragone calzava a pennello per Provenza pensò Sharon. "Va bene Andy, non voglio che per la nostra amicizia ti renda la vita difficile" sospirò.

"Non preoccuparti non accadrà, se ne farà una ragione". Sharon gli accarezzò la guancia "Bene". Quando si accorse del gesto ritrasse subito la mano. "Ora al lavoro tenente – ecco aveva nuovamente usato il rango – c'è un verbale da finire". "Agli ordini capitano".

Quando ritornarono nella sala omicidi, Provenza sbatté il fascicolo sulla scrivania, Sharon lo incenerì con lo sguardo ma passò oltre, avrebbe risolto questa situazione, ma non ora.

Andy chiuse il rapporto, per oggi era abbastanza. Sharon uscì dal suo ufficio nell'attimo in cui lui si alzò, Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo e bofonchiò _Sono la regina d'Inghilterra._ Sharon lo fissò "Prego tenente".

"Niente capitano" disse tra i denti. "Perfetto – poi Sharon spostò lo sguardo ad Andy – Tommy ha lasciato il suo orsacchiotto da me sabato – Sanchez ghignò e Tao sollevò la testa dal PC – immagino che gli mancherà Spank".

Andy la guardò perplesso, doveva voleva parare "Si, credo di si, ma … ". Sharon fissò Provenza "Sa tenente, io adoro i bambini e quando ho visto Andy in difficoltà non ho saputo resistere. Quei due sono così carini."

Adesso aveva capito, quella donna era fantastica … capiva perché riusciva sempre ad ottenere quello che voleva.

"Certo capitano – disse Provenza – proprio carini" _come il nonno pensò_.

Sharon continuò imperterrita "Andy rassicura Tommy che per stanotte mi prendo cura io di Spank, poi domani può passare a prenderlo dopo la materna" sorrise. "Glielo dirò" rispose Andy trattenendo le risate.

Quando uscì gli fece l'occhiolino. Andy le sorrise con gli occhi, ormai era un abitudine tra loro.

Quando arrivò a casa di sua figlia c'era in corso una tragedia famigliare. Tommy non voleva andare a letto senza Spank. "Papà non ce la faccio più, non vuole andare a dormire". Andy sorrise "Lascia fare a me".

Si avvicinò al piccolo "Ey Tommy, adesso andiamo a metterci il pigiama e parliamo da uomo a uomo che ne dici". Il piccolo annuì.

Salirono nelle cameretta, Sam era già a letto. "Nonno voglio Spank" disse asciugandosi il naso nel pigiama. "Ieri ti sei divertito da Sharon?".

"Si nonno quando posso tornare?" sbadigliò. "Vedremo, ma Sharon mi ha chiesto se Spank può farle compagnia, sai lei non ha un fratellino come te, ma domani pomeriggio possiamo andare da lei a riprenderlo, che ne dici ometto".

Tommy si fece tutto serio "Ok nonno, mi fai compagnia". Andy gli accarezzò i capelli "Certo il nonno resta, ora fai la nanna" gli prese la manina.

Non dovette aspettare molto, Tommy volò nel mondo dei sogni poco dopo. Raggiunse la figlia.

"Fatto ora dorme, ma gli ho promesso che domani lo avrei portato da Sharon a riprendere Spank". Nicole lo abbracciò "Grazie papi, lo sai che quei due l'adorano, si sono divertiti un mondo da lei, ci sa fare con i bambini e non solo …" gli strizzò l'occhio.

Oddio no, oltre a Provenza anche sua figlia adesso … sentì vibrare il cellulare – _Tutto bene? S._-

Andy sorrise – _Si tutto bene, domani passiamo a riprendere Spank, per stasera è tutto tuo .-) A._ – inviò.

/

Per fortuna era stata una giornata tranquilla. Provenza guardò Flynn "Vieni con noi andiamo da Joe".

"No ragazzi devo andare a prendere i piccoli, dobbiamo recuperare Spank". Provenza grugnì.

Sharon gli stava aspettando, aveva preparato la merenda.

"Ey Tommy, Sam venite qui e datemi un mega abbracciò" disse allargando le braccia. I piccoli corsero da lei.

"Avete voglia di una fetta di torta, crema al cioccolato". Andy la stava osservando, non c'era traccia del capitano Raydor in questo momento. "Siiiiiiiiiiiii" urlarono in coro i piccoletti.

"E per il nonno, niente torta?" chiese. Sharon lo guardò da sopra gli occhiali e ridacchiò "Se il nonno è stato bravo va bene". Andy si portò le mani al petto "Bravissimo croce sul cuore vero Tommy" e gli fece l'occhiolino. "Si è stato bravo Sharon e Spank?".

Sharon si inginocchiò "Lui è stato bravissimo adesso è in camera mia che fa la nanna, poi andiamo a prenderlo ma prima …. chi arriva ultimo non mangia la torta" e corsero in cucina.

Provenza non stava ascoltando Sanchez, la sua testa era altrove. Sapeva benissimo dove, a casa del capitano. Flynn era un idiota, era un gioco pericoloso quello che stavano facendo quei due …. Solo amici … nah quei due erano due idioti …. Ecco cosa erano …. altro che amici.

_**Continua**_

_**(Grazie a tutti **____**)**_


	4. Regali di Natale

Regali di Natale

Andy era in piena crisi natalizia. Per la prima volta dopo anni Nicole lo aveva invitato al pranzo di Natale. Ci sarebbero stati tutti, la sua ex con il marito ed anche suo figlio Nick che non vedeva da anni. Con lui non sarebbe stato semplice fare ammenda come con Nicole. Suo figlio era come lui, orgoglioso e testardo.

Era felice ma al contempo terrorizzato. Sicuramente la sua ex avrebbe fatto di tutto per metterlo in difficoltà, quella donna ci godeva a vederlo in crisi, se solo non ci fosse stata.

Sharon lo stava osservando, oramai lo conosceva ed aveva capito, che quando stava curvo sulla sua scrivania, la testa immobile, qualcosa non andava. Prese il cellulare.

Andy sentì vibrare, _– Problemi?_ - sorrise, ma come aveva fatto ?. Provenza mugugnò scocciato, aveva capito di chi fosse il messaggino.

_- Si … help –_ inviò. Sharon lesse perplessa la risposta, cosa era successo di così grave. Si alzò ed aprì la porta "Tenente Flynn, nel mio ufficio".

Andy mise il cellulare in tasca ed a capo chino si diresse da lei. Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Sharon era in piedi davanti alla sua scrivania, le braccia incrociate ed uno sguardo dolce "Andy cosa succede questa volta?". Andy dondolò sulle gambe le braccia lungo i fianchi "Pranzo di Natale" disse non guardandola negli occhi. "Si ed allora, qual è il problema?".

"Nicole mi ha invitato, lo so che lo desideravo da anni ma …, ci sarà anche la mia ex e … oddio Sharon quella donna farà di tutto per mettermi in difficoltà, forse farei meglio a dire che devo lavorare".

Gli si avvicinò "Andy puoi farlo se vuoi ma te ne pentiresti, so che lo desideri, hai lavorato tanto per arrivare a questo. Mi dispiace vorrei poterti aiutare ma …"

"Oh lo so Sharon non c'è problema, hai la tua famiglia, non ti preoccupare magari chiedo a Provenza di accompagnarmi, non sarà la stessa cosa ma – le prese le mani – so che se tu potessi lo faresti, grazie" sorrise.

Sharon avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, era così tenero. "Se vuoi ti posso aiutare con i regali, che ne dici?".

Andy l'abbracciò "Grazie" aveva sperato di andarci con lei ma sapeva che quel giorno sarebbero arrivati i suoi figli, per lei era importante.

Rimasero li per un po', poi Sharon si ritrasse. "Ora torna al lavoro, domani è sabato possiamo andare al centro commerciale, vedrai che andrà tutto bene".

Andy tornò alla sua scrivania.

Sharon si sedette ma non smise di fissarlo. La loro amicizia era cresciuta lentamente. Al suo arrivo era stato il primo ad urlarle contro, la squadra l'aveva trattata con diffidenza. Ma poi qualcosa era cambiato, lavorare con lui era diventato piacevole, sorrise, se glielo avessero detto ai tempi del FID …

Andy era un ottimo poliziotto, impulsivo ma aveva cuore. Non si risparmiava mai, era tra i primi ad arrivare e l'ultimo a lasciare. Si prendeva a cuore le famiglie delle vittime, non mollava quando fiutava una pista e non si risparmiava quando si trattava di proteggere qualcuno.

La loro amicizia era diventata importante, sapeva che correvano su una linea sottile ma non era disposta rinunciarci.

Finalmente era venerdì. Si sentiva stanca, era stata una settimana pesante, l'idea di una mattina al Centro commerciale non l'allettava molto ma Andy aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. Lui c'era sempre per lei, c'era senza che lei lo chiedesse, capiva sempre come farle andar via la tristezza. Quella volta che Taylor aveva detto _Il vice capo Johnson avrebbe ottenuto una confessione_, era stato il primo a mettersi al suo fianco per difenderla. Si era stupita, sapeva che aveva un'ammirazione per quella donna. Quando aveva dovuto dare la notifica alla madre della morte dei figli lui le aveva detto _Aspetterò in caso avessi bisogno di me._

Questo era lui, impulsivo, impetuoso, molte volte insopportabile ma anche dolce, tenero e premuroso …

Si, era diventato importante per lei, ed il minimo che potesse fare era aiutarlo … ah come le dispiaceva non poterlo accompagnare.

/

Rusty aveva iniziato un lavoretto part time e sarebbe stato occupato per tutta la mattina, Andy sarebbe passato a prenderla alle 9.

Stava sorseggiando il the quando sentì le chiavi nella serratura. Non aspettava nessuno, Rusty sarebbe rientrato per ora di pranzo.

"Sorpresa" urlo Emily gettando la borsa a terra. Sharon quasi si soffocò con il the "Tesoro ma io pensavo che ….".

"Oh mamma tu pensi troppo. Abbiamo deciso di prendere una pausa anticipata per Natale e così mi sono detta … ma perché non vado a trovare la mia bella mamma ed il mio nuovo fratellino" ridacchiò.

Sharon la guardò perplessa, era felice di vederla ma qualcosa non tornava. Fu distolta dalle sue elucubrazioni dal campanello .. oddio era Andy.

"Aspetti visite mammina" chiese Emily con fare sornione. Oh adesso aveva capito …. Ah sua figlia ….

Non rispose, apri la porta "Ciao – disse guardandolo, certo che quest'uomo sapeva come vestire – mi dai 5 minuti?". Andy sorrise "Certo, vuoi che aspetti fuori" aveva sentito un'altra voce in casa.

"No ti prego entra – poi guardando Emily – Andy questa è mia figlia Emily ".

"Ciao tua madre mi ha parlato tanto di te". Emily sorrise, doveva ammettere che sua madre aveva un ottimo gusto era terribilmente sexy … nah quei due non erano solo amici ….. "A me invece non a detto niente di te".

"Emily Raydor " la fulminò Sharon. Sua figlia a volte era insopportabile. Poteva sentire Andy ridacchiare "Bene noi andiamo, Emily probabilmente non rientrerò per pranzo".

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, poteva vedere le spalle di Andy sussultare dalle risate "Ey Sharon – disse lui sempre ridendo – bel tipino tua figlia … ma da chi ha preso ?" e scoppio a ridere più forte.

"Non è divertente tenente, per niente divertente, ora vuoi andare o preferisci restare qui sul pianerottolo a ridere alle mie spalle ?".

Lui la guardò "Ok recepito andiamo" disse continuando a ghignare.

Al centro commerciale sembrava esserci il finimondo. Era sabato mattina, il sabato antecedente il Natale, non poteva esserci giorno peggiore per fare acquisti.

Sharon si destreggiava a suo agio in quel caos ed Andy la seguiva come un cagnolino. Per prima cosa avrebbero pensato al regalo per Nicole.

"Andy hai pensato cosa regalare a tua figlia?" chiese fermandosi di scatto. Andy le crollò addosso "Sharon avvisa quando ti fermi – lei lo fulminò – mmm avevo pensato ad un profumo che dici".

"Troppo scontato"disse scuotendo la testa. "Avevo in mente un altro regalo ma ….". Lei lo guardò curiosa.

"Pensavo di prenotare un bel weekend per lei e Mark e poi …" Sharon era entusiasta "Oh Andy è perfetto e se vuoi posso aiutarti con i bambini".

Lui sorrise, ad essere onesti l'unica cosa che lo aveva trattenuto dal fare la prenotazione era la gestione bambini. Voleva chiederglielo ma temeva un no … "Veramente tu mi aiuteresti?" chiese prendendole le mani. "Certo, Nicole sarà felicissima, ed ora pensiamo al regalo per Tommy e Sam, poi andiamo in agenzia".

Il negozio di giocattoli era fantastico. Andy sembrava tornato bambino e Sharon non poté fare a meno di sorridere mentre guardava con gli occhi luccicanti tutte quelle file di giochi.

"Che ne dici di questo per Tommy?" chiese Sharon tenendo tra le mani il Labirinto magico.

"Direi che è perfetto e per Sam il piccolo chimico, era il mio gioco preferito".

"Andy ho sempre sospettato che tu fossi un combina guai ed un gran pasticcione" rise gettando indietro la testa.

Per un attimo si fermò ad osservarla incantato. Era così bella, oddio era bellissima quando rideva, si riscosse subito ….

Guadagnarono l'uscita. "Aspettami qui, torno subito" disse mentre si allontanava, Sharon lo guardò perplessa … quell'uomo …

Poco dopo vide solo davanti a lei un enorme stecco di zucchero filato "Oh" esclamò era ragazzina quando lo aveva mangiato l'ultima volta.

"Andy ma tu sei …. " sorrise. "Si lo so … dividiamo" e le strizzò l'occhio.

Quando rientrò a casa era stanca. A pranzo si erano fermati in un ristorantino lungo la spiaggia … cucina italiana .. Andy riusciva sempre a scovare dei posticini …. Avevano prenotato il week end per Nicole e Mark in un centro benessere.

Si tolse le scarpe e lasciò cadere la borsa nell'ingresso, si diresse in cucina.

"Ciao Sharon – disse Rusty mentre preparava la cena – divertita?". "Mmm".

Emily la osservava da sopra la rivista, sua madre era radiosa … ridacchiò …

Sharon non raccolse "Vado a farmi la doccia e quando torno possiamo parlare della vostra giornata" si girò. "E della tua mamma" chiese Emily. "La mia … è stata divertente e … non si va a discutere oltre".

C'era stato un attimo che Andy l'aveva guardata in modo strano … _Nah Sharon è stata solo una tua idea si disse_, aprì l'acqua della doccia.

_**Continua**_

**(Fatemi sapere se vi piace, le recensioni sono più che ben accette) **


	5. Balla coi lupi part1

Seduto sul divano, mette si metteva le scarpe, Andy ripensava al pranzo di Natale. Alla fine aveva deciso di non chiedere niente a Provenza, doveva andarci da solo. Contro ogni aspettativa era andato bene. Come immaginava la prima cosa che la sua ex gli aveva chiesto era dove fosse Sharon, la sua nuova fidanzata. Aveva provato a spiegare che erano solo amici ma niente sembrava che non ci credesse. A parte questo inizio era filato tutto liscio, probabilmente merito di Nicole

Doveva ammettere che però gli era mancato non averla li. Si era reso conto che ultimamente aspettava con ansia le loro cene. Sharon era diventata importante nella sua vita, era l'unica donna che aveva guardato oltre l'impulsivo ed irruento tenente Flynn.

Sapeva che quello che stavano facendo era un gioco pericoloso, ma la sua amicizia era troppo importante, lei era troppo importante e non voleva perderla, sarebbe stato attento a non infrangere le regole.

Finì di prepararsi, i piccoli lo stavano aspettando e poi tutti a casa di Sharon per il weekend. Le aveva proposto di restare da lui ma lei era stata irremovibile, Rusty sarebbe rimasto con Kevin ed il tenente Tao, avevano una partita da preparare, il torneo iniziava il prossimo sabato e lei aveva preparato una sorpresa per i bambini.

Quando l'aveva sentita al telefono la sera prima gli era sembrata così eccitata, sapeva che adorava i bimbi ed era sicuramente per quello che era così, ma una puntina del suo cuore aveva sperato che lo fosse anche per lui …

Come immaginava quando arrivò da Nicole i bambini lo stavano già aspettando sulla soglia con i loro zainetti. Tommy era il più agitato, adorava Sharon, tra loro si era creato un legame molto forte. Sam era più grandicello ed era stato sempre più riservato, era quello che aveva risentito di più della perdita della mamma. Nicole era stata adorabile, aveva saputo conquistarsi il loro affetto un poco alla volta, sorrise, un po' come faceva Sharon … oddio quella donna era sempre nei suoi pensieri ultimamente …

Sharon stava finendo di montare la tenda degli indiani.

"Oh mamma la nostra tenda" disse Emily entrando in soggiorno. Sharon sorrise, era stato uno dei tanti regali che aveva comprato a nome di Jack.

"Emily sei sicura che non ti dispiace se i bambini si fermano qui tutto il fine settimana?".

"Ma – si fermò un attimo – ci sarà anche Andy" chiese maliziosamente. Sharon sbuffò "Si Emily ci sarà anche Andy, contenta" roteo gli occhi al cielo.

L'idea di essere con Andy tutto il weekend le aveva messo addosso un ansia che non aveva più da molto tempo. All'ultimo memento era stata decisa ad annullare tutto, ma poi aveva pensato a Tommy e Sam e … Andy non sarebbe stato un problema infondo erano amici, solo amici.

"Allora mamma tolgo il disturbo, c'è un film che voglio vedere e poi sono d'accordo con Elsie, mi fermo a dormire da lei, non ci vediamo da tanto ed abbiamo un sacco di tempo da recuperare" baciò sua madre e tornò in camera a preparare la borsa.

Quando suonarono alla porta aveva finito, la tenda era pronta, il villaggio degli indiani era preparato, si aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro si disse.

"Ciao piccoli" disse inginocchiandosi davanti a loro a braccia aperte. Tommy si tuffò tra le sue braccia mentre Sam rimase attaccato al nonno. Sharon sorrise, sapeva che era timido ma era decisa a conquistarlo.

"Oh Sam sono così felice di avervi qui". Sharon sorrise nel vedere il piccolo staccarsi dalla gamba di Andy ed avvicinarsi a lei per darle un bacino sulla guancia.

Andy era rimasto sulla porta gustandosi la scena, Sharon era adorabile con i due piccoli, aveva ragione sua figlia, sapeva come conquistarli.

Sharon alzò lo sguardo verso Andy e si accorse che la stava osservando intensamente, fece per alzarsi ma la precedette e la sollevò da terra. Sharon si ritrovò tra le sue braccia, chiuse gli occhi per un attimo assaporando il profumo della sua colonia, subito si staccò da lui e si schiarì la gola per nascondere la sensazione che l'aveva colta.

Emily li stava osservando, si quei due non erano solo amici e conoscendo sua madre doveva intervenire presto o avrebbe sicuramente rovinato tutto. Li raggiunse in sala.

"Ciao piccoli, vi ricordate di me?" disse guardando i due ometti di fronte a lei. "Si – urlo Thomas andandole incontro – tu sei la signorina dentro il computer".

"Esatto posso avere anch'io un abbraccio come la mia mamma?". I bimbi si scambiarono uno sguardo ma quando Emily fece loro l'occhiolino corsero ad abbracciarla.

Sharon si diresse in cucina, Andy la seguì visto che i piccoli erano occupati con Emily.

"Non ti ho ancora ringraziato per il tuo aiuto" disse mettendosi dietro di lei. Sharon poteva sentire il suo profumo, si schiarì la gola. "Mi sono offerta Andy, ricordi" gli disse cercando di mantenersi distaccata, anche se il cuore le galoppava in gola. _Oddio perché adesso doveva sentirsi così, erano usciti tante volte insieme, era sempre riuscita a gestire tutto ma ora perché le risultava così difficile averlo vicino …._

Andy annuì, si certo si era offerta, lei adorava i bambini. Sentirono un urlo di gioia_. _"Mmm credo abbiano visto la tenda" disse ridendo Sharon grata per questa distrazione.

"Nonno vieni – gridò Tommy prendendolo per mano – hai visto Sharon ha fatto la tenda degli indiani".

Emily raggiunse in cucina sua madre e l'abbracciò. "Mamma quei due piccoletti sono adorabili se non avessi già i biglietti del cinema mi fermerei anch'io e poi …. non mi ricordavo il tenente Flynn così bello e sexy, sai se è impegnato?" chiese seria.

Sharon la guardò stupefatta, sua figlia stava scherzando o …. no stava scherzando sicuramente.

"Non lo so se è impegnato, non parliamo della nostra vita … be insomma hai capito …" era vero non aveva mai parlato di questo con Andy chissà perché aveva pensato che non ci fosse nessuna.

"Bene, grazie mamma" disse e le diede un bacio.

Tommy si era già impossessato della tenda, seduto davanti al tepee con le gambe incrociate e le braccia al petto si sentiva il grande capo indiano Nuvola Rossa. Sam invece aveva deciso che sarebbe stato Uccello scalciante, da quando con il nonno aveva visto _Balla coi lupi _era rimasto affascinato da quell'indiano e da quel mondo.

"Ey ometti, io devo scappare ma ci vediamo domani che ne dite?". I bimbi sorrisero felici.

"A presto tenente, ci vediamo sicuramente domani" gli sorrise. Andy ricambio il sorriso.

Oddio pensò Sharon sua figlia stava flirtando con Andy, ci mancava solo questo.

"Nonno – disse Sam – giochiamo, io sono Uccello scalciante e tu sei Balla coi lupi, Sharon tu che sei una donna sei Alzata con pugno e tu Tommy devi proprio fare Nuvola rossa … non puoi essere Vento nei capelli?".

Tommy sbuffò "Ma io voglio essere il capo se faccio quello che vuoi allora sei tu che comandi".

Sharon rise, si era dimenticata le dinamiche tra bambini. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che Andy stava ghignando "Cos'hai adesso, vuoi far ridere anche me" si accorse che il suo tono era più acido di quello che voleva.

"Niente Sharon è che se giochiamo come vogliono loro tu diventi mia moglie, ricordi il film … lui, lei il matrimonio etc … etc… ".

O mio Dio non ci aveva proprio pensato e Sam sembrava molto deciso a giocare come nel film ….

"Bene nonno – disse il piccoletto – Sharon è ferita e tu la riporti alla mia tribù". I due adulti si scambiarono uno sguardo terrorizzato ed ora …..

"Ecco uffì vedi che vuoi fare il capo" sbuffò Tommy. Sharon gli si avvicinò. "Lo sai che Vento nei capelli è un grande guerriero, e diventa uno dei migliori amici di Balla coi lupi e poi Alzata con pugno è sua amica che ne dici giochiamo tutti insieme?".

Tommy le sorrise e decise di essere Vento nei capelli il grande guerriero.

"Uccello scalciante – disse Sharon immergendosi nella parte – credo che sia ora che la tribù metta qualcosa sotto i denti, i guerrieri sono affamati dopo la caccia ed il nostro ospite avrà sicuramente voglia di un po' di carne di bisonte?".

Oddio era fantastica, pensò Andy, ma dove era rimasta nascosta tutti questi anni.

"Si Uccello scalciante – disse Andy facendo il serio – credo che assaggerò volentieri la carne di Tatanka".

"Allora vai squaw prepara il pranzo ai guerrieri" disse Sam facendo la voce profonda.

Sharon si alzò ed Andy poteva vedere che stava ridendo mentre si dirigeva in cucina.

Ritornò poco dopo con il pranzo. "Ma Sharon – ridacchiò Tommy – gli indiani non avevano le forchette ed i coltelli, loro mangiavano con le mani".

Lei cercò con lo sguardo Andy, va bene assecondarli con il film, aveva previsto di mangiare per terra davanti alla tenda ma con le mani no, questo proprio no.

Andy non le fu di nessun aiuto. "E si gli indiani mangiavano con le mani proprio così" e prese dal piatto una coscia di pollo e se la porto alla bocca. I bambini risero e Sharon si coprì gli occhi con le mani e scosse la testa … quell'uomo l'avrebbe fatta ammattire prima di domani.

Sconfitta non le rimase altro che unirsi al resto della tribù nel pranzo.

_**Continua**_

_**(Spero vi piaccia è un idea che mi è venuta dopo aver visto per l'ennesima volta Balla coi Lupi, adoro questo film, credo di aver consumato il DVD)**_


	6. Balla coi lupi part 2

Sharon era distrutta. Erano riusciti a convincere i bambini a fare un sonnellino nella tenda con la promessa che al loro risveglio ci sarebbe stata la caccia ai bisonti.

Stava riordinando i cuscini sul divano quando Andy la prese per un polso e l'attirò vicino a lui.

"Adesso ti fermi un momento, loro stanno riposando – guardò verso la tenda – ed anche noi abbiamo bisogno di un attimo di relax".

Sharon si accoccolò vicino a lui, posò la testa sul suo torace e chiuse gli occhi. Oddio quando era stata l'ultima volta che si era sentita così bene accanto ad uomo. Le stava accarezzando dolcemente i capelli, poteva sentire il suo respiro, il suo battito …. O mio Dio.

Si scostò subito "Faccio una tazza di the, ti va?" disse con voce stridula. Per un attimo si fissarono negli occhi poi Andy imbarazzato "Si … si va bene" la vide allontanarsi verso la cucina.

Stava aprendo il bollitore, avvertì immediatamente la sua presenza dietro di lei, oramai era una cosa che accadeva da tempo, quando entrava in una stanza sapeva già che lui era lì. Aveva riso di questo ma ora …. Oddio ora era tutto diverso …

"Sharon – disse – ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, scusa non riesco a …".

"No, no scusami tu Andy – rispose sempre dandogli la schiena, non poteva guardarlo –è che sono solo un po' stanca, avevo dimenticato che i bambini hanno l'argento vivo in corpo" rise per allentare la tensione.

"Oh sono proprio un idiota, non ci ho pensato, appena si svegliano li porto da me così tu puoi riposare è stata una settimana pesante".

Sharon ora si girò verso di lui, gli mise le mani sulle braccia "No tu non li porti da nessuna parte, quando si svegliano facciamo la caccia ai bisonti, poi preparo la cena e tutti a nanna come avevamo deciso".

Andy annuì anche se capiva che c'era qualcosa di più nel suo comportamento. Un attimo prima mentre la teneva tra le braccia l'aveva sentita così rilassata ed un attimo dopo …. Forse Provenza aveva ragione le donne sono degli essere strani, incomprensibili.

Erano rilassati a sorseggiare il loro the quando si accorsero che due occhietti vispi li stavano osservando dall'altra parte del tavolo. Sharon sorrise e fece cenno a Tommy di raggiungerla tra le sue braccia, il piccolo non se lo fece ripetere.

Andy si stupiva ogni volta di come i suoi nipoti adorassero Sharon.

"Tesoro hai voglia della merenda?" Tommy annuì.

Quando anche Sam si svegliò, finì la calma. Iniziò la caccia al bisonte.

Sam ed Andy guidarono la spedizione come il piccolo aveva visto fare nel film e quando si ritenne soddisfatto disse a tutti che si poteva ritornare all'accampamento.

Andy guardò verso Sharon e le sussurrò grazie, era solo merito suo se poteva essere parte di tutto questo.

Consumarono la cena come il pranzo, per terra con le mani e Sharon dovette fare uno sforzo per non alzarsi a prendere le posate. Finalmente i piccoli si erano calmati.

"Sapete – disse Sharon sorridendo – che ora dobbiamo metterci tutti intorno al fuoco e raccontare le storia della battaglia".

Tommy e Sam erano incantati quando iniziò a raccontare la storia di Piccolo Falco un bambino Cheyenne, che aveva imparato dal padre Capo Tuono a tirare con l'arco e a cavalcare senza sella come facevano gli indiani. Piccolo Falco era diventato un valoroso guerriero aveva difeso il suo popolo in battaglia ed aveva insegnato ai suoi figli quando ormai adulto aveva sostituito il padre alla guida della tribù ad amare e rispettare la Grande Madre Terra e tutto quello che lei dona …

Sam e Tommy non riuscivano a staccare gli occhi da Sharon durante tutto il racconto, erano catturati dalla sua voce dalle sue parole, dai suoi gesti.

Fu in quel momento che Andy ebbe la sensazione che non potevano più essere amici.

Era tardi quando Sharon finì il racconto, ora di andare a nanna disse prendendo i due piccoli e depositandoli nella tenda come aveva promesso.

"Ma anche voi dormite nella tenda - disse Tommy tra uno sbadiglio - tutta la tribù dorme insieme.

Andy sorrise "Voi dormite nella tenda, io sul divano e Sharon nel suo letto".

"No - urlò Sam – tutti insieme". Sharon alzò gli occhi al cielo, la situazione si stava facendo complicata. "Ok, va bene voi nella tenda e noi qui fuori, vado a prendere delle coperte e dei cuscini".

Andy la seguì "Grazie" le sussurrò all'orecchio. "Oh non ringraziare, tu non sai nemmeno che cena che ti aspetta per questo, ho già in mente il ristorante" ghignò lei.

I piccoli crollarono subito e poco dopo anche i due adulti sfiniti dalla giornata si addormentarono.

Quando Emily rientrò a casa fu sorpresa del silenzio, si diresse in cucina e vide i due piccoletti seduti tranquillamente al tavolo che facevano colazione con i biscotti.

"Sss" fece Sam portandosi il dito alle labbra. Emily sorrise "Dove sono mamma ed Andy?" chiese sussurrando. "Vieni" Tommy la prese per mano e la condusse in soggiorno.

Tutto si era aspettata, ma non di vedere sua madre che dormiva tranquillamente tra le braccia del suo bel tenente, ridacchiò, quei due non avrebbero resistito ancora a lungo come _solo amici._

"Bene ragazzi adesso voi venite con me, mi aiutate a disfare le borse e poi prepariamo la colazione per i due addormentati".

Era da tanto che non dormiva così bene, fece per alzarsi ma si accorse che il braccio di Andy le stringeva la vita. Rimase così con la testa appoggiata sul suo torace, poteva sentire il suo battito, il suo respiro calmo e regolare e oddio il suo profumo ….

Fu in quel momento che si rese conto che non potevano più essere amici.

_**Continua**_

_**Mi scuso se il capitolo è corto, prometto che mi rifarò con il prossimo. Grazie a tutti. **_


	7. Gelosia

Gelosia

Assorta tra le pareti del suo ufficio, Sharon non poteva nemmeno prevedere il ciclone che si stava per abbattere su Andy quella mattina.

Emily entrò sprizzando allegria da tutti i pori, diede un occhiata verso l'ufficio di sua madre e quando constatò che l'aveva vista si sedette sulla scrivania di Flynn.

"Ciao Andy" disse toccandogli il braccio per attirare la sua attenzione. Lui sollevò lo sguardo e restò per un attimo senza parole, seduta così sulla sua scrivania, il viso leggermente piegato e quel sorriso … oddio sembrava una copia più giovane di Sharon …

Sharon non distolse gli occhi dalla scena che aveva davanti, sua figlia ci stava provando con Andy. Quello che la lasciò senza parole fu scoprire che non si preoccupava per sua figlia ma che era gelosa di sua figlia, gelosa dello sguardo che Andy le stava lanciando, gelosa di sapere che sua figlia poteva avere l'età delle donne che lui preferiva, gelosa di vedere come gli stava sfiorando il braccio e lui uhrrr non faceva niente per fermarla.

Andy era come bloccato, non sapeva nemmeno lui perché, adesso si era reso conto di avere di fronte Emily ma non poteva smettere di fissarla. Era come vedere Sharon davanti a lui, realizzare come era stata da giovane. Emily era bella ma niente in confronto a sua madre, Sharon era bellissima. Da dopo il weekend aveva capito che non desiderava esserle solo amico, ma confessarlo avrebbe rovinato tutto. O si adattava alla loro situazione o avrebbe dovuto porvi fine.

"Andy sei libero per pranzo?" chiese Emily con un tono eccessivamente alto.

Sanchez ridacchiò ma Provenza gli lanciò uno sguardo talmente truce che si bloccò immediatamente.

"Veramente sto finendo un lavoro ma penso che tua madre sarà molto felice di pranzare con te" disse indicando l'ufficio di Sharon. "Mmm … sai cosa facciamo – disse sporgendosi verso di lui – io vado a fare due chiacchiere con lei e quando hai finito usciamo" non gli dette nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che già si era alzata e diretta verso l'ufficio del capitano.

"Anche la figlia adesso Flynn" ringhiò Provenza. Tao scosse il capo.

"Oh ragazzi calma, non ho fatto niente Emily stava solo scherzando" volse lo sguardo verso Sharon, lo stava fissando con occhi gelidi, ritornò al suo lavoro.

Sharon era immobile davanti alla scrivania quando sua figlia varcò la porta del suo ufficio, se fosse stata un'altra donna probabilmente non l'avrebbe fatta entrare tanta era la rabbia che provava.

"Ciao mammina – disse sorridendole – passavo da queste parti ed ho pensato che magari Andy era libero per pranzo, so che tu sei tanto occupata e così …".

Sharon si sedette, doveva sbollire il nervoso "Ottima idea tesoro, il tenente Flynn è un ottima compagnia" disse più acida di quello che voleva. "Oddio mamma se non ti conoscessi direi che sei …. gelosa ma tu non sei gelosa perché voi siete solo amici e … non hai nulla in contrario se gli chiedo di uscire vero?".

Oddio voleva strozzare sua figlia con le sue stesse mani "Tesoro non credo che sia un bene che tu esca con lui – si ritrovò a dire con voce stranamente bassa – è molto più grande di te , potrebbe essere tuo padre e …".

"Si mamma ma papà non è così sexy e penso di non essergli indifferente, prima mi guardava in un modo che ….".

Si, si era accorta di come Andy aveva guardato sua figlia, e questo le aveva fatto provare una strana fitta al petto, avrebbe voluto essere guardata lei così … che sciocca si disse, lui le preferiva giovani …. Lo diceva sempre Provenza.

"Va bene esci pure con lui se è quello che desideri ma non credo che riuscirà a finire il lavoro per pranzo" si sentì dire con tono freddo.

Andy seduto alla scrivania stava riflettendo. Pranzare con Emily gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di conoscere qualcosa di più di Sharon e lo sapeva il cielo se voleva conoscere di più di quella donna che ormai da diverse notti lo teneva sveglio con i pensieri più disdicevoli ….

Dopo un ora che stavano chiacchierando Sharon sentì bussare alla porta. "Avanti" sapeva già chi fosse, ormai riconosceva il tocco.

"Scusate se vi disturbo – disse con il suo irresistibile sorriso storto – Emily avrei finito se ti va ancora di pranzare con me possiamo andare". Sharon lo oltrepassò con lo sguardo, aveva sperato di poter condividere il pranzo insieme come facevano sempre più spesso ultimamente scatenando le occhiate di Provenza.

"Oh Andy, stavo per perdere la speranza" disse flirtando la ragazza.

Uscirono sotto gli sguardi stupiti di tutti. Provenza guardò verso il capitano, Sharon aveva chiuso le tende ma non prima che uno sguardo di fuoco trapassasse la coppia che si stava allontanando lungo il corridoio.

_E brava la piccola Raydor_ si disse Provenza, aveva capito il gioco.

Dopo un ora Andy tornò, era solo. Sharon ancora nel suo ufficio, non era più uscita da quando lui aveva lasciato la sala.

"Era buono il pranzo" ringhiò Provenza appena l'amico si sedette alla scrivania. "Ottimo"rispose sorridente, non aveva prestato molta attenzione a quello che stava mangiando era troppo intento a far parlare Emily di sua madre senza far si che sospettasse il suo vero interesse.

Emily era completamente soddisfatta di se stessa. Aveva notato il fastidio dipinto sul volto di sua madre quando si era seduta alla scrivania di Flynn. Aveva a stento trattenuto le risa quando aveva visto lo sforzo che aveva fatto per restare indifferente all'invito a pranzo. Ma lo sguardo che aveva colto sul suo viso quando aveva preso sotto braccio Flynn ed erano usciti insieme ….. si adesso non aveva più dubbi … sua mamma era proprio cotta del bel tenente. Il pranzo poi si era rivelato il suo vero capolavoro, era la degna figlia di sua madre. Senza che lui se ne accorgesse lo aveva portato proprio a parlare di lei. Sapeva che non aspettava altro. Aveva finto di non cogliere l'interesse nella sua voce, ma ogni domanda era rivolta a scoprire qualcosa di più su Sharon. Andy fingeva di farlo con indifferenza, tanto per fare due chiacchiere aveva detto, ma sapeva che l'aver accettato il suo invito a pranzo era solo per interrogarla su sua madre.

Anche lui era cotto al punto giusto, ridacchiò pensando al seguito del suo piano. Doveva parlare con i fratelli … urge riunione telefonica.

Sharon non degnò di uno sguardo Andy quando uscì dal suo ufficio.

"Tenente Tao mi può accompagnare in tribunale, il DDA Hobbs ha bisogno di alcuni chiarimenti sul caso Hernandes".

Le teste si alzarono, Sanchez guardò Flynn, cosa si era perso di solito il capitano faceva coppia fissa con il tenente, era lui che ormai l'accompagnava dappertutto.

Andy non si mosse ma Sharon colse nel suo sguardo un lampo, fu solo un attimo e poi scomparve.

Non rientrò al lavoro quel pomeriggio, aveva bisogno di riflettere. Perché vedere Andy che usciva con sua figlia le aveva dato così fastidio? Perché era sua figlia si disse. No lo sapeva anche lei perché, perché quello che provava per Andy non era amicizia. Non sapeva se fosse amore ma sicuramente era desiderio. Più volte dopo il weekend passato con i bambini si era ritrovata a pensare a lui, aveva pensato alle sue mani sul suo corpo alla sua bocca sulle sue labbra …. Sembravano così morbide quelle labbra. Doveva smetterla di torturasi, doveva ritornare tutto come prima, loro erano amici e come tale dovevano restare ma adesso sarebbe stato sempre più difficile stare vicino a lui …

Emily chiamò Ricky quella sera, gli raccontò tutto. Suo fratello l'aveva ascoltata e poi come faceva sempre l'aveva dissuasa. La mamma non è sciocca, le aveva detto capirà ed allora avrai finito di vivere.

"Senti fratellone – gli aveva risposto - Rusty è con me, ci vuoi dare una mano anche tu? Devi vedere come si guardano quei due quando credono di non essere visti dall'altro e poi c'è una tale elettricità quando sono insieme ti assicuro che lo scorso weekend se non ci fossero stati i bambini …"

"Ok vi aiuto dimmi cosa devo fare" disse ormai rassegnato.

Emily gli spiegò il piano. Se tutto fosse andato come previsto sua madre ed Andy avrebbero smesso di essere _solo amici_.

**Continua**

**Mi scuso per gli errori ma sono un po' stanca oggi ciao a tutti **


	8. Festa di Capodanno

Il vestito che aveva scelto era perfetto, un abito lungo nero che risaltava con il colore chiaro della sua pelle. Le spalline erano swarovski e la scollatura sulla schiena era profonda. Era stata indecisa, forse stava osando troppo ma aveva deciso che voleva sentirsi bellissima. I capelli erano raccolti in un morbido chignon ed alcuni riccioli ribelli le ricadevano sulle spalle.

Fino all'ultimo aveva sperato che Andy le chiedesse di accompagnarla ma lui non aveva chiesto nulla. Nelle ultime settimane si era incontrato diverse volte con Emily. L'altra sera erano persino usciti a cena in quel ristorante dove di solito portava lei. Aveva dovuto far finta di niente quando Emily tutta eccitata le aveva raccontato della serata, ma dentro di lei avrebbe voluto morire.

Quando sua figlia aveva chiesto d'accompagnarla sapeva che lo faceva solo perché voleva vedere Andy, anzi si era stupita che lui non l'avesse invitata.

Emily era nella sua stanza, era tutta contenta, stava parlando al telefono con Ricky. "Si fratellone, tutto come previsto, la mamma è furiosa ma non lo da a vedere. La ciliegina sulla torta è stata la cena dell'altra sera. Mi sono fatta portare nel ristorante italiano sulla spiaggia dove di solito fanno le loro cenette. Devi credermi è un posto così romantico, o quei due sono due idioti o ci stanno nascondendo qualcosa".

"Come idioti?" chiese Ricky sorpreso. "Ho detto ad Andy che la mamma ed io volevamo vederlo al ristorante, lui è arrivato e quando gli ho detto che mamma ha avuto un imprevisto si è fidato, ma quel posto non è dove due amici vanno a mangiare, fidati e … questa sera sono riuscita a farmi invitare alla festa di Capodanno della polizia, ho intenzione di non mollare Andy un solo attimo e …".

"Stai attenta a non tirare troppo la corda, fammi sapere ciao piccola serpe".

Quando fecero il loro ingresso nella sala catalizzarono l'attenzione di tutti. Andy non riusciva distogliere lo sguardo dalle due donne.

"Ciao Andy – disse Emily sfiorandogli il braccio – che ne dici se andiamo a prenderci qualcosa da bere?".

Sharon la fulminò con lo sguardo ma la ragazza fece finta di nulla lo prese sottobraccio e si diresse al bar.

Provenza non poté fare a meno di notare che il capitano li seguiva con lo sguardo, sarebbe stata una lunga serata si disse.

Naturalmente come era nel suo piano Emily monopolizzo Andy per tutta la cena. Si era accorta che l'uomo guardava verso sua madre e che diverse volte i loro occhi si erano incontrati, e questo la spinse a continuare nel suo folle piano ….

Fu solo quando iniziò la musica che Andy decise che il primo ballo lo avrebbe fatto con Sharon. Fece per andare da lei ma Emily "Oh Andy questa canzone è fantastica balliamo?".

Sharon ne aveva abbastanza, era tutta la sera che sua figlia stava flirtando spudoratamente con lui e se ne erano accorti tutti, doveva intervenire.

"Tenente – disse quando ritornarono al tavolo – possiamo parlare?". Lui la segui sulla terrazza.

Era una bellissima serata per essere il 31 Dicembre, il cielo era un manto di stelle, l'aria era frizzantina, Sharon si passò le mani sulle braccia. Andy si tolse la giacca e gliela mise sulla spalle "Grazie" disse lei stringendosela addosso.

Andy aspettò in silenzio, la conosceva ormai. Erano stati molto vicini in quest'ultimo anno. Sapeva che c'era qualcosa che la infastidiva, non era riuscito a capire cosa ma se ne era accorto. Aveva pensato che forse le aveva dato fastidio quando Nicole aveva accennato che fossero una coppia, ma Sharon non aveva detto nulla.

E' vero ultimamente l'aveva evitata ma solo perché si era reso conto che i suoi sentimenti per lei erano cambiati. Non voleva perderla e quindi aveva preferito diradare le loro cene. Ma non poteva essere questo che la infastidiva, gli amici hanno periodi dove si vedono meno ….

Sharon guardò le stelle. "Andy ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha dato fastidio?" chiese timidamente. "Oh mio Dio Sharon no, perché mi chiedi questo io …"

Lei si girò e lo guardo negli occhi "E' solo che mi sembra che tra noi le cose siano cambiate, scusami è che … ma no capisco … non posso monopolizzare il tuo tempo è giusto che tu abbia una tua vita …. È solo che non pensavo con mia figlia …." Lasciò morire la frase.

Andy adesso era basito, ma di cosa stava parlando … oddio lei pensava che ….. "Ascolta Sharon Emily ed io non ….". Lei abbassò lo sguardo "No va bene Andy, solo che …." Non poté finire perché Emily li raggiunse.

"Eccoti dov'eri sparito – disse prendendo la mano di Andy cosa che non sfuggì a Sharon – mi avevi promesso una passeggiata lungo mare".

Andy la guardò perplesso "Io non avevo …". Sharon si tolse la giacca e gliela porse "L'aria è fresca credo che Emily avrà bisogno di questa". Si allontano prima che potessero vedere i suoi occhi lucidi. Emily sorrise soddisfatta.

Quando rimasero soli Andy si girò furioso "Senti ragazzina non so a che gioco stai giocando ma tua madre ed io stavamo parlando e non ti ho promesso nessuna passeggiata, quindi adesso rientriamo e tu le parli".

"Perché dovrei parlarle, che ti importa di lei ah scusa dimenticavo siete amici, ma non mi sembra di aver fatto niente di male dai andiamo".

Non si dissero una parola, camminarono lungo la riva in silenzio. Andy era assorto nei suoi pensieri, perché Sharon aveva reagito in quel modo, tra lui ed Emily non c'era nulla, aveva provato a spiegarglielo ma …. No c'era qualcos'altro e prima della fine della serata lo avrebbe scoperto.

Quando rientrarono la cercò con lo sguardo ma lei non era al tavolo, guardò verso il bar ma non era nemmeno li.

"Se cerchi il capitano se ne è andata – disse Provenza – Flynn non so cosa pensi di fare ma quando è rientrata era sconvolta. Ha salutato ed ha detto che aveva un'emicrania ma nessuno di noi c'ha creduto. Ah ha detto che puoi riaccompagnare tu sua figlia a casa".

Andy si passò una mano tra i capelli "Louie non capsico cosa stia succedendo, un attimo è gentile e poi diventa scostante e fredda io …". L'anziano tenente lo guardò stupefatto "Oh mio Dio non capisci Flynn, allora è peggio di quello che pensavo, parla con lei, dovete chiarirvi, ti avevo avvisato ma tu hai voluto fare di testa tua, te lo avevo detto che scherzavi, no che stavate scherzando con il fuoco … ma voi niente … avanti imperterriti come due panzer".

Andy lo stava fissando … no Sharon non poteva essere gelosa della figlia … loro erano amici e lei era ancora sposata … be a breve il divorzio sarebbe stato effettivo ma lei gli aveva ribadito più volte che ci teneva molto alla loro amicizia ed aveva calcato sulla parola amicizia.

Aveva lasciato la festa senza nemmeno avvisare sua figlia … oddio ma cosa le stava succedendo. Vedere la mano di Emily scivolare in quella di Andy … no non lo aveva retto era troppo. Aveva dovuto lasciare. Che sciocca che era stata a pensare che la loro amicizia escludesse il fatto che lui avesse relazioni, certo che lui aveva relazioni era un uomo a cui piacevano le donne giovani, Provenza non mancava mai di farglielo notare, ed Emily era giovane …. Ma perché proprio sua figlia, sarebbe stata costretta a vederli insieme e questo stava diventando difficile per lei ….

Si tolse le scarpe e si sfilò il vestito lasciandolo cadere a terra, nella sua testa aveva fantasticato che Andy …. Ma no si disse lui usciva con sua figlia, Emily sembrava molto presa da lui e lei anche se questo la faceva soffrire sarebbe stata al suo posto.

Erano amici, doveva essere felice per lui.

_**Continua**_

_**Non so quanto ancora riesco a tenerli solo amici perché la voglia sarebbe di vederli insieme ma …. Starò a vedere. Accetto suggerimenti visto che non so dove questa storia andrà a parare è tutta in evoluzione ….**_


	9. Perdono

**A/N:** _Mi dispiace se può essere sembrato che Emily sia stata crudele, ma mi sono divertita molto a dipingerla così macchiavellica. Ho letto la trama del prossimo episodio e non vedo l'ora di vederlo. Spero solo che Sharon non si arrabbi troppo con Andy per non aver raccontato la verità a Nicole. Spero anche che prima della fine della stagione succeda qualcosa tra loro due … sono perfetti insieme _

Emily, chiusa nella sua stanza, rifletteva sulla serata. Rientrati dalla passeggiata aveva saputo che sua madre aveva lasciato la festa. Andy se ne era andato ed era toccato a Provenza riaccompagnarla a casa. Quando era passata davanti alla porta chiusa della camera della mamma l'aveva sentita piangere …. Oddio forse aveva esagerato.

"Posso – disse Rusty entrando – hai bisogno di parlare, io so ascoltare." Si sedette sul letto accanto a lei.

"Oh Rusty ho combinato un guaio, aveva ragione Ricky. La mamma soffre, Andy mi odia …"

Rusty sorrise "Andy non ti odia ma Sharon sta male. Sai sono 3 anni che stanno danzando un valzer lento, ma forse quello che è accaduto questa sera è servito. Perché non vai da lei e le parli".

"Ma da quando ho un fratello così caro – sorrise Emily – ok vado , fammi gli auguri".

Bussò alla porta.

Sharon si mise seduta sul letto ed asciugò le lacrime "Avanti".

"Mamma , io volevo … - ma quando la vide – oh mamma mi dispiace così tanto, volevo solo che ti ingelosissi così da capire i tuoi veri sentimenti per Andy e mi è sfuggito tutto di mano":

Sharon non parlava, fissava la figlia come se la vedesse per la prima volta. "Emily, non serve ho visto come Andy ti guarda e … ". La ragazza sorrise "Lui mi guarda perché è te che vede, quando siamo insieme non fa altro che parlare e chiedere di te. Sai sono gelosa, vorrei anch'io un uomo che mi amasse e desiderasse come lui fa con te, se solo la smetteste di girarvi intorno mamma …"

Sharon era arrossita, questa non era la conversazione che pensava di avere con sua figlia, aveva pensato di dirle che se veramente ci teneva ad Andy lei non aveva nulla in contrario.

"Sai mamma che ha lasciato subito la festa quando ha saputo che eri andata via, ha detto a Provenza di accompagnarmi e non mi ha nemmeno salutata. Adesso mamma devi decidere , perché non sarò certo io a portarti via il tuo bel tenente ma potrebbe essere un'altra e …"

Possibile che tutti avessero capito tranne lei, possibile che fosse così evidente che c'era qualcosa di più dell'amicizia tra loro. Ora era in piedi, cosa poteva fare … doveva parlargli.

/

Aveva lasciato la festa furioso, furioso con Emily per aver creato quella situazione, con Sharon per non aver voluto ascoltarlo e con se stesso per aver permesso tutto ciò.

Tornando a casa aveva sostato per diverso tempo davanti a quel locale dove di solito era solito bere fino ad annullare ogni dolore. Era stato tentato ma no … non aveva ceduto.

Adesso seduto sul divano, solo con la maglietta ed i i pantaloni del pigiama, non aveva sonno.

Avrebbe voluto andare da lei, ma dirle cosa, che si era innamorato di lei, che ormai era parte di lui che gli era entrata nel corpo, nell'anima nel cuore. Non riusciva più a starle vicino come _solo amico_, voleva stringerla, voleva divorarla voleva farla sua … come poteva dirle queste cose.

Lei lo voleva solo come amico e la reazione che aveva avuto era dettata solo dalla paura che frequentasse sua figlia . Louie aveva ragione, si disse, era stato un idiota, si era voluto convincere che erano solo amici, cari amici, ma non lo erano per lui. Lui la desiderava, l'amava come non aveva mai amato nessuna. Perché tutto era diventato così incasinato. C'era solo una cosa che gli restava da fare ma quella cosa non gli piaceva.

Il suo cellulare vibrò – _**Dobbiamo parlare S.**_- Si dovevano parlare – _**Va bene quando vuoi**_ – inviò. La vibrazione catalizzò nuovamente al sua attenzione – _**Sono qui fuori puoi aprirmi per favore**_ –

Si alzò dal divano e si tuffò alla porta, l'aprì. Lei era li con gli occhi rossi, non disse niente l'abbracciò solamente "Mi sei mancato" disse Sharon tra le sue braccia.

Lui la tirò dentro casa e chiuse la porta con il piede, si sedettero sul divano. Uno di fronte all'altro le mani nelle mani.

"Sharon tra Emily e me non c'è nulla devi credermi, sono uscito con lei ma … oh al diavolo … era solo per … non ha più senso stare zitto anche se so che rovinerò tutto … volevo solo sapere tutto di te come eri quando non ti conoscevo, come è stata la tua vita scusami … non so perché lei …".

Sharon gli pose un dito sulle labbra "Sss, ho parlato con Emily, mi ha detto tutto, mi dispiace sono stata una sciocca è che io …".

"Mi sei mancata, mi è mancato tutto di noi …." Si fermò. Erano così vicini che i loro respiri si confondevano.

Sharon appoggiò leggermente le labbra su quelle di Andy, fu solo un attimo, un battito di ciglia ma fu meraviglioso.

Si scostò arrossendo "Andy mia figlia ha fatto questo perché ha detto che siamo due emeriti idioti, ha detto che ci stavamo prendendo in giro … solo amici … e forse lei ha ragione ma Andy devi avere pazienza con me è tutto così nuovo. Devo capire quello che mi sta succedendo. Non voglio essere tua amica – lui la guardò preoccupato, si lo aveva baciato ma … - no, quello che voglio dire è che non mi basta più essere solo tua amica, voglio di più ma ho paura, dopo Jack non ho mai avuto nessuno e …".

Lui la strinse a se "Tutto il tempo che vuoi piccola, tutto il tempo …"

Restarono così, abbracciati … un giorno alla volta.

"Andy è tardi devo andare, …". Erano sdraiati sul divano, accoccolati, vicini "Si - le baciò dolcemente i capelli –i ragazzi saranno preoccupati". Sharon si alzò sulle braccia "No Emily sapeva che venivo da te, sai mia figlia è molto intelligente mi ha detto _mamma non sarò certo io a portarti via il tuo bel tenente ma potrebbe essere un'altra e … _ed allora eccomi qui, non voglio perdere il mio bel tenente" gli sorrise. "Capitano non correrai mai questo rischio fidati …" le baciò la fronte. Avrebbe voluto baciarla fino a consumarle le labbra ma doveva darle tempo …. Sarebbe stata una danza lenta ma per la prima volta in vita sua sarebbe stato paziente …

_**Continua**_

_**Scusate se è stato un capitolo breve, prometto che mi rifarò con il prossimo … sono in arrivo Tommy e Sam . Attendo riscontri. Grazie a tutti**_


	10. Weekend al lago parte 1

Parte 1

Era una giornata bellissima, il sole splendeva alto e nemmeno una nuvola solcava il cielo che mai come oggi era di un turchese intenso. L'aria era frizzantina e lasciava sulla pelle un sensazione di vita. Tutt'intorno era pace e serenità. Sharon chiuse gli occhi ed assaporò ogni cosa, voleva trattenerla dentro di se, farla sua, goderne.

Aveva fatto bene ad accettare la proposta di Andy. Le aveva telefonato la sera prima sorprendendola con un invito al lago per un intero weekend … non sarebbero stati soli venivano anche Tommy e Sam, le aveva detto per la festa di Capodanno avevano deciso di non correre non si sentiva ancora pronta per una relazione troppo seria, era certa dei suoi sentimenti ne avevano parlato a lungo ma aveva bisogno di tempo, era troppo che non si metteva più in gioco con i suoi sentimenti.

Andy era stato dolcissimo aveva capito. Capiva che erano accadute troppe cose in quell'ultimo anno.

Il divorzio era definitivo e finalmente Rusty era suo figlio.

Era stato un momento intenso, quando davanti a tutta la sua divisione … no davanti ai suoi amici, avevano firmato i documenti, ora era tutto legale. Nel suo cuore era già da tempo che era suo figlio ma ora …

Era così felice aveva Rusty ed ora anche Andy. Emily si era scusata, ma forse se non avesse messo in atto quel piano diabolico ora non sarebbero qui. Sua figlia era proprio macchiavellica.

Non sapeva che Andy avesse una casa al lago, questo posto era meraviglioso. La casa era uno chalet su due piani, tutt'intorno un giardino che dava direttamente sul lago. Le aveva detto che suo padre glielo aveva lasciato quasi per sdebitarsi di non esserci stato durante la sua vita, come se una casa potesse sostituire l'amore e la presenza di un genitore, ma suo padre era così freddo ed egoista.

Era passata a prenderla presto quella mattina insieme ai bambini, non voleva sprecare una giornata così bella … non voleva sprecare nessun momento con lei ed i bimbi, le aveva detto posandole un delicato bacio sulle labbra. Solo quel tocco lieve le aveva procurato un brivido, era arrossita ed i piccoli avevano riso divertiti al vedere i due adulti.

Ripensava a tutto questo mentre era li seduta sotto il portico. Andy aveva portato le provviste in casa, non aveva bisogno di nessun aiuto, _resta li e goditi il panorama_, le aveva sussurrato sfiorandole la guancia.

Tommy e Sam avevano l'argento vivo, il nonno gli aveva promesso che con la barca attaccata al molo sarebbero andati a pesca, dovevano procurare il pranzo per tutti, si sentivano così importanti.

Adoravano tutto di Andy, non era come con la nonna, sapevano di non piacerle, lei non li voleva intorno, non li portava mai da nessuna parte, non organizzava niente per farli divertire. Con il nonno invece era diverso. Era severo quando non si comportavano bene, ma lui era speciale, facevano un sacco di cose insieme, sapeva tante storie ma sopra ogni cosa sapevano di essere amati. Il nonno era super!

"Allora miei prodi pescatori – disse uscendo sul portico – siete pronti, il lago ci aspetta" disse facendo l'occhiolino a Sharon.

I piccoli erano corsi verso la barca. "Che ne dici di restare qui, ti ho preparato una sdraio, puoi rilassarti, magari puoi leggere o fare un sonnellino intanto che noi procuriamo il pranzo" disse accarezzandole la guancia. "Mmm un'idea fantastica, però non state via troppo, mi mancate già" gli spazzolò le labbra con un casto bacio.

Andy sorrise "Non ti accorgerai nemmeno che siamo partiti".

Raggiunse i piccoli e presero il largo. L'acqua era calma, gettarono le lenze e si misero in attesa. Tommy era tutto emozionato, il nonno aveva detto che si doveva fare silenzio altrimenti i pesci non avrebbero abboccato.

"Nonno – sussurrò Sam – credo di aver preso qualcosa, ho la lenza che tira". Andy gli si avvicinò "Penso proprio di si adesso tieni forte, e poi quando ti senti sicuro inizia a riavvolgere il filo, vengo vicino così ti aiuto".

Il piccolo era emozionato sarebbe stato il suo primo pesce. Quando vide l'animale uscire dall'acqua lanciò un grido di gioia e si girò verso la riva "Sharon – urlò – ho prese un pesce" disse alzando la canna e mostrando l'animale.

Sharon alzò la mano sorridente, era così dolce vederlo tutto contento. Poco dopo anche Tommy urlò di gioia. Restarono sulla barca fino a quando non furono soddisfatti del loro bottino.

"Ed ora – disse Andy – dobbiamo lavarli e pulirli, poi li mettiamo sulla brace e ce li pappiamo".

"Avete bisogno d'aiuto" chiese Sharon sorridendo. "Mmm si – mormorò Tommy - a me fa un po' schifo pulirli" fece una smorfia di disgusto. "Bene allora ci penso io, voi andate pure a lavarvi le mani e a togliervi gli stivali" Sharon prese i pesci e si avviò al lavandino.

Era tutta intenta che non si accorse di Andy dietro di lei. "Spero non ti stia stufando, mi dispiace se non sono riuscito a stare con te questa mattina ma avevo promesso ai piccoli la pesca" disse accarezzandole la schiena.

Sharon si girò verso di lui "Andy non mi sto affatto stufando, sono dove voglio essere ed è tutto fantastico, tu i bambini è tutto meraviglioso, grazie avevo bisogno di questo".

Le sfiorò dolcemente le labbra e si scostò, si era ripromesso di non sforzarla, non voleva che pensasse che lui si aspettasse qualcosa da questo weekend, voleva solo stare con lei e con i bambini.

Quando lui si allontanò Sharon avvertì un sensazione di vuoto, una parte di lei avrebbe voluto trattenerlo ed approfondire il bacio ma non lo fece, gli sorrise "Vai a lavarti anche tu che appena finisco si mangia".

I piccoli erano entusiasti, non finivano più di raccontare a Sharon della pesca ed ogni volta i pesci diventavano più grandi, lei non poté far a meno di ridere osservando l'espressione divertita di Andy.

"Devo ammettere che sono proprio i tuoi nipoti …. Tutti come il nonno" disse guardandolo maliziosamente.

"Umm nah hanno ancora bisogno di lezioni prima di essere come il nonno e zio Louie" sapeva che stava pensando a loro. Sharon alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Uau nonno – disse Tommy – questi pesci erano proprio buoni e le patatine …. La mamma non li fa così" Sam si pulì la bocca con la manica della maglietta. "Sammy" disse Sharon. "Scusa, anche la mamma non vuole".

"Ragazzi che ne dite se prima di fare una passeggiata lungo lago andate a riposare un po' mentre noi mettiamo in ordine" disse Andy. "Va bene nonno, ma non abbiamo sonno … ma poi possiamo andare a cercare rami per fare il fuoco vero come gli indiani questa sera?" Tommy guardò il nonno supplicandolo "Ok però ora andate a riposare".

Quando Sharon andò a controllare i piccoli si erano addormentati, raggiunse Andy sulla veranda.

"Vieni qui – le disse invitandola a sedersi vicino a lui – ci meritiamo un po' di riposo anche noi".

Lei gli sedette accanto ed appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla "Ti ho già detto che sei un uomo fantastico tenente Flynn e quanto sono fortunata ad averti vicino a me".

"Mmm non ricordo capitano ma sono io il fortunato - la strinse e le posò un tenero bacio sulla fronte – adesso restiamo così ho la strana sensazione che la pace finirà molto presto".

Risero entrambi …..

_**Continua**_

_**Chiedo scusa per gli errori. E' sabato e la settimana è stata lunga. Mi piacerebbe sapere se la storia vi piace …. Credo che Sharon sarebbe una nonna fantastica per i nipotini di Andy … come mi piacerebbe se nella prossime puntate gli sceneggiatori accelerassero la relazione tra loro … **_____


	11. Weekend al lago parte 2

"Nonno – chiese Tommy – pensi che abbiamo abbastanza legna per fare il fuoco?". Andy raccolse l'ennesimo ramoscello da terra "Penso proprio di si, che ne dite se ci fermiamo su quel prato e facciamo merenda, Sharon ha preparato dei panini con la cioccolata" sapeva che Tommy adorava la cioccolata.

Sharon sorrise era così dolce con i piccoli, quell'uomo era una sorpresa continua, quando pensava di conoscerlo ecco che lui faceva qualcosa e lei … oh se solo non avesse paura ….

Erano seduti sulla coperta, avevano appena finito di fare merenda, Sam era tutto sporco "Vieni qua ometto – gli disse Sharon, lo prese in braccio – sembri un pirata con quei baffi di cioccolata" - con un fazzoletto lo pulì – ora sei di nuovo bellissimo" rise.

Andy la fissava estasiato, sarebbe stato sempre più difficile trattenersi, in questo momento avrebbe voluto prenderla tra la braccia e baciarla, si alzò ed andò verso il lago. Sharon lo vide allontanarsi, lo seguì con lo sguardo, doveva raggiungerlo? … no forse era meglio lasciarlo da solo, raccolse i resti della merenda.

Il cielo si stava annuvolando, era in arrivo un temporale, dovevano rientrare. Le prime gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere quando erano vicini a casa. Tommy e Sam ridevano mentre correvano verso la porta, Sharon scivolò ma due braccia la strinsero prima di toccare terra. Per un attimo quando i loro occhi si incontrarono non esisteva nient'altro, solo loro, poi la voce di Sam li riportò alla realtà.

"Nonno Tommy è caduto, gli esce sangue dal ginocchio". Immediatamente Sharon si liberò dall'abbraccio di Andy e corse verso il piccolo.

"Oh tesoro cosa ti sei fatto, fammi vedere, mmm non è niente di grave, adesso entriamo, disinfettiamo e poi mettiamo un bel cerotto … poi che ne dici di un po' di coccole per far passare la bua" lo prese in braccio ed entrarono in casa.

Tommy cercò di non piangere quando il disinfettante toccò la ferita, ma bruciava e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime, Sharon sorrise, depositò un bacio sopra il cerotto "Ecco fatto, sei stato proprio coraggioso, sai che Ricky, mio figlio, quando aveva la tua età piangeva sempre quando lo medicavo. Tu invece sei stato un ometto e ti meriti un premio, cosa vorresti?" gli chiese sorridendo.

Tommy guardò Sam "Posso dormire con te questa sera?". Lei gli diete un bacino sulla guancia "Certo tesoro che puoi". Sam gli stava guardando serio "Posso avere anch'io un desiderio?"

"Certo, dimmi Sam cosa vorresti?" Sharon gli si avvicinò. "Ci penso ma quando ho deciso, poi prometti che ho anch'io il mio desiderio come Tommy?". Lei lo abbracciò "Croce sul cuore, promesso, adesso posso chiedere anch'io un desiderio – i bimbi annuirono mentre Andy guardava divertito la scena – Sam vuoi dormire con Tommy e me?".

Il piccolo gli gettò le braccia al collo "Siii" urlò di gioia. "E scusate, posso avere un desiderio pure io?" chiese Andy guardando Sharon. Lei si alzò e gli si avvicinò "Per il tuo tenente ci vuole un po' di tempo ma ci sto lavorando, tu non immagini quanto ci sto lavorando". Andy le posò un tenero bacio sulla guancia "Allora aspetto capitano sono certo che non resterò deluso" le riservò uno dei suoi sorrisi storti al quale sapeva che non poteva resistere.

Quando il tuono squarciò il silenzio, i piccoli si rannicchiarono sul divano, Andy sapeva che erano dispiaciuti perché non avevano potuto fare il fuoco come gli indiani "Domani sarà una giornata bellissima e magari prima possiamo tornare a pesca e poi possiamo accendere un bel fuoco e cuocere i pesci direttamente sulle fiamme, quando ero piccolo con mio nonno andavamo a pescare e poi …" Tommy non lo lasciò finire "Anche tu avevi un nonno e dov'è ora ?" chiese stupito. "Si anch'io avevo un nonno ma ora non c'è più è in cielo e …". Sam si accoccolò vicino a lui "Come la mia mamma?" chiese con un tremore nella voce. "Si tesoro come la tua mamma, se conosco mio nonno magari le sta insegnando a pescare" rise. "Oh nonno perché non ci racconti di lui" chiesero in coro.

Sharon era rimasta in disparte, non voleva turbare questo momento, gli occhi lucidi restò in silenzio mentre Andy riprese il racconto.

"Bene, dunque, mio nonno viveva in Italia, molto lontano da qui, in un piccolo paesino tra i monti. Quando ero grande come voi mia mamma decise che era venuto il momento che conoscessi il suo papà. Vedete una volta, quando ero piccolo io, non era facile prendere l'aereo e il viaggio era costoso ma quell'estate il nonno inviò i biglietti per la mamma, per i miei fratelli e per me, così partimmo – i piccoli pendevano dalle labbra del nonno e Sharon si sedette sulla poltrona accanto a loro con gli occhi fissi su Andy – il viaggio in aereo fu fantastico, era la prima volta che vedevo le nuvole così vicine, sembravano zucchero filato. Atterrammo all'aeroporto di Verona e poi con una macchina a noleggio andammo dal nonno. Sapete quando ho visto dove abitava mi sono innamorato subito del posto, aveva una casa , no una baita vicino al bosco. La strada per arrivarci era più un sentiero, vicino c'erano le mucche e nel piccolo stagno le rane e le papere. Sembrava di essere in un altro mondo e …"

"Ma tu – l'interruppe Sam – avevi paura di conoscere tuo nonno e se non gli piacevi, sai non piacciamo alla nonna e …". Andy gli accarezzò i capelli "Oh avevo una paura fotonica ma quando il nonno mi strinse la mano e mi strizzò l'occhio passò tutto, da quel momento per tutta la vacanza siamo diventati inseparabili. Mi ha insegnato a pescare, ad accendere il fuoco, abbiamo costruito la casa sull'albero ma la cosa più bella che abbiamo fatto insieme è stata guardare le stelle. Sapete in montagna lontano dalle luci della città le stelle sono così vicine e sono tantissime"

"Oh nonno sei stato proprio fortunato – disse Tommy – e hai passato tanto tempo con lui?" chiese curioso. Andy abbassò lo sguardo "Solo quella vacanza, tornammo a NY e poco dopo arrivò una lettera insieme ad una canna da pesca, il nonno non c'era più ma aveva voluto che avessi la sua canna per pescare . E' stata una vacanza meravigliosa, la porto sempre qui – e si posò una mano sul cuore – insieme a tutte le cose che amo , ma ora si è fatto tardi andate a lavarvi denti e poi a nanna".

Rimasti soli Sharon gli si avvicinò, gli posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra "Sai devi smetterla di giocare sporco – gli sussurrò ridendo – così non vale," lo baciò nuovamente e poi raggiunse i piccoli.

Non riusciva a prendere sonno, sentiva ancora le sue labbra sulle sue, erano così morbide, lei era nell'altra stanza e lui non riusciva a pensare ad altro, si girò insoddisfatto, forse sarebbe stato meglio non creare più delle situazioni così. Sarebbero usciti ancora insieme ma basta, non poteva averla così vicino, oddio maledisse Jack, quell'uomo doveva averla fatta soffrire molto. Aveva capito che aveva paura di lasciarsi andare, che aveva paura di soffrire ancora, ne avevano parlato da dopo il chiarimento di Capodanno. Ma per lui era sempre più difficile quando erano vicini. Anche ora, se non fosse stato per i piccoli, avrebbe bussato alla sua porta e … oddio lei era così complicata. Da una parte, c'era il capitano una donna sicura, che sbagliava raramente per non dire mai, dall'altra Sharon la donna quella insicura dolce con mille dubbi, mille paure, quella che arrossiva quando riceveva un complimento, quella che a volte ti esasperava comportandosi come una delle eroine di un romanzo di Jane Austen …. Il problema era che lui le amava tutte e due …. Si girò nuovamente nel letto e si coprì la testa con il cuscino.

I piccoli si erano addormentati quasi subito, ma lei niente non riusciva a prendere sonno. Era stato difficile resistergli questa sera ma poi voleva resistergli si chiese cercando di mettersi seduta. Era consapevole dei sentimenti di Andy per lei e aveva accettato i suoi per lui ma aveva sempre paura _Oh Jack ti odio_ pensò tra se. Sapeva che tutto questo era colpa del suo rapporto con il suo ex. Ne aveva parlato con Andy , lui aveva capito ma era sempre più difficile fare le cose piano quando erano vicini. Forse sarebbe stato meglio non trovarsi più in un situazione come quella di questo weekend, lui era dall'altra parte della parete ed era così difficile non alzarsi e raggiungerlo. Una parte di lei, quella del cuore, sarebbe corsa nella sua stanza e avrebbe lasciato che finalmente le cose accadessero tra loro ma la parte della ragione glielo impediva, la paura la teneva ancorata a quel letto. Andy era un uomo meraviglioso e viveva nel terrore che lui si stancasse di tutto questo,ma aveva bisogno di tempo, non poteva sbagliare un'altra volta …. Finalmente si addormentò.

_**Continua**_

_**Finalmente sono riuscita a vedere la puntata di lunedì, Nicole era perfetta, proprio come me la ero immaginata dal tempo del matrimonio. Sharon era dolcissima in quel suo allontanarsi da lui lanciandogli certe occhiate ed Andy oddio faceva così tenerezza. Provenza buffissimo in quella specie di balletto. Ma la parte che mi è piaciuta di più è stata la fine, grandissimo Rusty nella sua spiegazione a Nicole, la ragazza ha capito tutto, sono solo loro due che non capiscono ancora ma forse il sorrisino finale di Sharon apre finalmente le porte a tanto Shandy **___

_**Aspetto commenti grazie a tutti per seguire la storia, mi scuso se ci sono errori**_


	12. Weekend al lago parte 3

Non aveva dormito bene, ma non per colpa dei piccoli, era stato come tornare indietro nel tempo quando Emily e Ricky dormivano nel lettone con lei, quei bambini erano così dolci. No non era stata colpa loro se il sonno non era arrivato. Scese in cucina, forse preparare la colazione l'avrebbe aiutata.

Si fermò sulla porta, Andy era già li, oddio era così bello con il maglione dolcevita ed il grembiule, si schiarì la voce "Buongiorno" disse cercando di non sembrare tesa. "Ciao – le ripose notando il suo rossore – mi sono svegliato presto ed ho pensato di essere utile" non le disse che per tutta la notte aveva continuato a rigirarsi nel letto che ora sembrava più un campo di battaglia.

"Anch'io -disse Sharon avvicinandosi al tavolo – posso aiutare?". Andy la guardò, era così bella con i capelli raccolti in un morbido chignon, qualche ciocca ribelle le ricadeva sulla spalla. "Certo, finisci di sbattere le uova, mentre cuocio la pancetta ah e li ho preparato la cioccolata calda e c'è il pane con la nutella".

Sharon sorrise quell'uomo era una sorpresa continua e se non faceva attenzione sarebbe finita anche lei come la cioccolata calda … sciolta ….

Aveva dimenticato quanto fosse bello alzarsi e trovare un uomo in cucina, era passato troppo tempo, Jack non aveva mai preparato la colazione per lei anzi … oddio Sharon si disse smettila lui non sta preparando la colazione per te ….

In certi momenti avrebbe voluto che le cose tra loro procedessero velocemente ma poi quella vocina, quel grillo parlante nella sua testa le diceva di andare piano, di non fidarsi che gli uomini quando ottengono quello che vogliono poi sono tutti uguali …. Cercò di scacciare quella voce almeno per oggi ….

La colazione era pronta quando Tommy e Sam si svegliarono. "Sharon" urlò Tommy cercandola. Lei corse in camera e si sedette sul letto "Cosa c'è piccolo, sono qui" disse accarezzandogli la testa. "Mi sono svegliato e non c'eri ho pensato che sei andata via". Lei sorrise "Oh tesoro, no, è che con il nonno abbiamo preparato la colazione e poi non potrei mai andare via da voi".

Cosa le stava succedendo, non doveva legarsi troppo ai bambini, tra lei ed Andy c'era del sentimento ma se poi … _oddio basta tra te e lui c'è più di un sentimento è che hai una fottutissima paura, ecco cos'è._

"Adesso tutti a fare colazione, poi il nonno ha detto che ci aspetta una bella sorpresa" disse raccogliendoli in un abbraccio.

Come era prevedibile la cioccolata calda finì subito, ed anche il pane e nutella fu spazzolato in un attimo.

Andy aveva notato che i piccoli erano sulle spine, sapeva che Sharon aveva accennato loro della sorpresa ma si divertiva troppo a tenerli sulla corda.

"Nonno – disse Sam – Sharon ha detto che hai una sorpresa per noi ce lo dici ora che abbiamo mangiato tutto?" chiese speranzoso.

Andy guardò Sharon sorridendole. "Ok, ieri siamo andati a pesca,oggi penso che potremmo costruire una casetta sull'albero qui di fronte, così magari quando torneremo qui e farà un po' più caldo potrete dormire li, che ne dite vi può piacere la sorpresa?".

"Oh nonno veramente possiamo costruire una casa tutta nostra?, oh Sharon dai andiamo" disse Sam tirandola per una mano.

Lavorarono tutta la mattina, prima cercarono la legna adatta e poi Andy salì sull'albero ed iniziò il lavoro sotto lo sguardo attento dei nipoti che con il naso all'insù non gli toglievano gli occhi di dosso.

Sharon preparò il pranzo e ci volle tutta la sua pazienza e la sua autorità per costringere i tre a fermarsi. Spazzolarono tutto quello che aveva preparato.

Nel pomeriggio la casetta era finita, Andy aiutò i piccoli a salire, era bello vederli felici. Da perfetti padroni di casa invitarono Sharon. "Oh ma è bellissima, la prossima volta che torniamo, posso dormire anch'io qui con voi?" si accorse troppo tardi di quello che aveva chiesto. Andy la guardò felice.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiii" gridarono di gioia i piccoli.

"Sentite – disse Sharon – so che fra un po' dovremmo rientrare a casa, domani avete la scuola e noi il lavoro ma forse abbiamo ancora tempo di fare merenda sull'albero prima di partire, ho già preparato il latte con i biscotti".

Si stava sicuramente stretti nella casetta, ma l'espressione dei piccoli era troppo bella, erano così felici. Sharon avvicinò il viso ad Andy "Grazie, è stato un weekend meraviglioso, forse la prossima volta potremmo fermarci un po' di più" gli sorrise. Lui le accarezzò il volto "Va bene, ma voglio dormire anch'io sull'albero".

"Oh sei impossibile tenente". Gli piaceva quando usava il grado lo trovava terribilmente sexy.

I piccoli si addormentarono come salirono in auto, erano sfiniti, Andy accarezzò la mano di Sharon e poi se la portò alle labbra. Non disse niente, Sharon sorrise.

Era stanchissima quando entrò a casa, domani avrebbe disfatto la borsa, ora aveva bisogno solo di una doccia calda.

Chiuse gli occhi mentre l'acqua le accarezza il corpo, quando Andy le aveva baciato la mano un calore l'aveva invasa, solo a pensarci avvertì una fitta al ventre. Appoggiò le mani alla parete e respirò profondamente. Era stato difficile lasciarlo andare questa sera, avrebbe voluto farlo salire ma sapeva che entrambi non si sarebbero accontentati di restare sul divano a parlare, no questa sera no non si sarebbero accontentati.

Non era ancora preparata per _quella parte _nel loro rapporto. L'unico uomo con cui era stata era Jack ed era un secolo fa. Aveva una paura terribile, sapeva di essere una bella donna, si era accorta in questi anni degli sguardi che le lanciavano i colleghi, ma con Andy aveva una fottuta paura.

Lui aveva sempre frequentato donne giovani e decisamente lei non era il suo tipo …. Ma lui … oddio se solo fosse riuscita a lasciarsi andare.

Quando sua figlia aveva flirtato con lui aveva scoperto un sentimento per lei nuovo, non era mai stata gelosa di Jack, ma solo immaginare che Andy potesse uscire con un'altra donna …..

Si alzò dal letto, indossò la vestaglia, era tardi ma doveva parlare con Emily, aveva bisogno di un consiglio.

**Continua**


	13. Pro e contro

Chiaccherata notturna

Emily brontolò quando vide il viso di sua madre ad un palmo dalla sua faccia, mentre con la mano le scrollava la spalla "Mamma - mormorò tra uno sbadiglio – ma è l'una di notte io ….".

"Tesoro scusami lo so ma, oddio Emily ho bisogno di un consiglio e se non parlo con te impazzisco, ti prego".

Questo era un sogno, sua madre era impazzita e lei si sarebbe svegliata tranquilla la mattina.

"Emily" Sharon continuò a toccarle la spalla. No non era un sogno e lei era sveglia "Ok mamma, andiamo a farci un the mentre parliamo".

Osservava sua madre mentre metteva sul fuoco il bollitore, le mani le tremavano, ma cosa era successo per renderla così nervosa?

"Mamma adesso siediti e mi racconti con calma cosa sta succedendo" Emily si avvicinò a lei e le cinse le spalle.

"Oh mi sento così sciocca, forse non dovevo svegliarti – guardò sua figlia ma lo sguardo che vide la incitò a parlare – e va bene …. Ho bisogno di un consiglio per ….". Emily la bloccò "Andy".

Sharon arrossì, doveva essere lei a consigliare la figlia non viceversa "Si, sono così confusa, io non so … ma penso … che … oddio Emily credo di …."

Emily sorrise, sua madre la donna considerata da tutti la Regina di ghiaccio, sembrava così piccola e tenera "Mamma, cos'è che ti spaventa, scoprire che sei innamorata di Andy o …" aveva capito ma era troppo divertente vedere sua madre così.

"Io … oh Emily è così difficile è tutto così complicato, io sono il suo capo e poi …"

"Mamma, credo di aver capito, vuoi un mio consiglio, allora siediti ed ascoltami – disse versando il the nelle tazze – così poi possiamo tornare a dormire. Bene. Oramai è un dato di fatto che sei innamorata e anche Andy lo è, quindi …."

Sharon si portò le mani alle guance per nascondere il rossore che le imporporava il viso, mentre Emily continuava imperterrita.

"Il lavoro non credo sia il problema principale, credo che siate abbastanza adulti per mantenere la vostra relazione fuori dall' ufficio. Mamma da quanto non vai con un uomo?".

La domanda la colse all'improvviso, e adesso cosa poteva rispondere … "Io … Emily sono tua madre non puoi ….".

"Sei tu che mi hai svegliata, adesso devi essere onesta con me ma soprattutto con te stessa, hai paura ad andare a letto con lui … - si fermò … oh mio Dio sei stata a letto solo con papà, non hai avuto altri uomini dopo di lui è così vero?" chiese allibita.

Sharon abbassò il capo mortificata "Si è così ed ho terribilmente paura, sono anni che …. no non ti dirò quanti, ti basti sapere che sono tanti, che non sto in intimità con un uomo ed ero terribilmente più giovane e se … Emily lui ha sempre preferito giovani donne ed io non sono .. be lo vedi anche tu".

Emily si alzò ed abbracciò la madre "Mamma non ho mai visto un uomo guardare una donna come Andy guarda te è praticamente cotto … vieni adesso facciamo il gioco dei pro e contro – prese un foglio ed una matita – ecco qui mettiamo tutti i contro".

Sharon cominciò a scrivere, era da quando andava al college che non face quello stupido gioco.

"Ok mamma, adesso vediamo, dunque – iniziò a leggere ad alta voce – 1) i rapporti sul lavoro sono complicati, 2) è il mio subalterno, 3) il suo migliore amico mi detesta … tutta qui la lunga lista, ah ci sono tante cose che ti impediscono di avere una storia con lui e si tante cose - rise Emily appoggiandosi il foglio al petto – ora scrivi i pro".

Emily si alzò e mise le tazze nel lavandino.

"Fatto – chiese prendendo dalle mani di Sharon l'elenco – mmm decisamente la lista è più lunga ed interessante, allora – iniziò a leggere – 1) è dolce, 2) sa ascoltare, 3) mi fa ridere, 4) sa capire sempre di cosa ho bisogno, 5) è sexy, 6) è un ottimo poliziotto, 7) ha un od… , perché ti sei fermata?".

"Questa è una cosa stupida la facevo al college e …" Sharon fece per alzarsi ma Emily la trattenne.

"Mamma cosa volevi scrivere prima di bloccarti".

"Be che lui … ha … oh tesoro io non posso" come poteva dire a sua figlia che Andy aveva un buon odore, un misto di colonia e di lui … era sciocco, così adolescenziale.

"Adori il suo odore, vero mamma, tutto quello che hai scritto non fa altro che convincermi che devi lanciarti, anche tu mamma hai bisogno di essere felice, ed Andy sono convinta che sia l'uomo giusto. Per molti aspetti è simile a papà, ma vedi lui ha deciso di vivere, ama i suoi figli e farebbe di tutto per loro. Stare con lui ti fa felice, e quando lui non c'è ti manca, riesci a capire quando è in una stanza anche prima di vederlo, solo se ti sfiora senti le farfalle …. Potrei continuare all'infinito ma hai già capito dove voglio arrivare. Adesso mamma andiamo a dormire, devo pensare a qualcosa – Sharon la guardò preoccupata – oh non ti preoccupare non farò altri danni" rise.

Sharon abbracciò la figlia "Grazie, ti va di dormire con me come quando eri piccola?" chiese timidamente. "Certo ma andiamo mamma perché ho sonno".

Mentre camminava lungo il corridoio del MCD pensava all'effetto che il suo nuovo vestito avrebbe avuto su Andy e si sentiva eccitata. Emily l'aveva convinta ad osare quella mattina ed anche se sapeva che l'abito rosso leggermente sopra il ginocchio non sarebbe stato adatto ad una giornata di lavoro aveva osato …

Quando entro nella stanza capì che sua figlia anche questa volta aveva avuto ragione, Andy era immobile, lo sguardo fisso di lei, non riusciva nemmeno ad articolare una parola.

Gli si avvicinò e con tutta la calma che riuscì a trovare "Ho pensato che potremmo andare a pranzo in quel bel ristorante lungo mare, sei libero". Lui annuì, non riusciva proprio ad articolare nulla.

"Bene – disse Sharon – allora mettiamoci al lavoro, perché credo che oggi avrò molta fame".

Lo lasciò li come uno stoccafisso in mezzo alla sala, e fu li che lo trovò Provenza quando fece il suo ingresso.

Perplesso guardò l'amico ma quando, poi guardò nell'ufficio del capitano e vide …. Scrollò la testa …. Idioti disse tra se …. Ma quando si sarebbero decisi quei due …..

**Continua**


	14. Jack

**A/N: Questa idea mi è venuta dopo la puntata 3x14. **

Il pranzo era saltato perché la squadra era stata coinvolta in un caso. Il sospetto era in sala interrogatori in attesa del suo avvocato. Era davanti al monitor quando Andy era entrato dicendole che era arrivato il legale ma aveva aggiunto è meglio se tu non entri.

Da dopo il divorzio era la prima volta che rivedeva Jack, sapeva che sarebbe successo prima o poi, lo aveva messo in conto, lui adesso lavorava a LA, doveva farsi coraggio.

Era libera finalmente, solo questo contava, libera di essere nuovamente se stessa.

Uscì per affrontarlo. Dio che rabbia che le procurava quell'uomo, per tutto il tempo che era rimasto al MCD si era dovuta trattenere. Aveva chiamato Rusty Oliver Twist ed anche quando aveva urlato contro Andy aveva fatto uno sforzo per mantenersi calma e per calmare Andy, lo aveva guardato, gli aveva sorriso e lui aveva fatto quell'espressione che le faceva sfavillare lo stomaco.

Si era accorta che a Jack non era sfuggito il loro scambio. Uno strano brivido di ansia le aveva percorso la schiena.

Andy era rimasto sorprendentemente calmo, non aveva reagito alle provocazioni del suo ex.

Jack non cambiava mai, era sempre il solito arrogante, come poteva chiederle di dire ad Emily di dormire da lui. Vuoi tua figlia chiamala … Era stata felice solo quando se ne era andato.

Il caso era risolto, strano ma vero anche con l'aiuto di Jack, ed ora mentre era tranquilla pensava alla giornata di domani.

Ricky sarebbe arrivato, aveva qualche giorno libero, e le ultime telefonate della sorella lo avevano incuriosito a tal punto da mollare tutto, prendere il primo volo ed arrivare a LA.

Chiuse la luce del suo ufficio. Andy era ancora alla sua scrivania. "Mi dispiace per il nostro pranzo" gli disse avvicinandosi. "Anche a me, Sharon sei bellissima con questo vestito" si lasciò sfuggire, ma gli era costato moltissimo mantenersi concentrato durante tutta la giornata. "Mmm, lo avevo messo per te" gli confessò timidamente. "Grazie, vieni ti accompagno alla macchina. Allora domani arriva Ricky, come ti senti ad avere i ragazzi tutti insieme?" le posò la mano sulla schiena per accompagnarla.

Sharon si rilassò, quel gesto riusciva sempre a calmarla "Sono così felice. Tu sei a pranzo da Nicole vero, magari possiamo organizzare qualcosa insieme nei prossimi giorni, ti va?".

"Se mi va oh Sharon sarebbe fantastico ma prima …. una cena tra noi due e tu ti rimetti questo vestito" sorrise. "Ok adesso devo andare".

Andy la baciò dolcemente sulla guancia, non poteva di più, non si sarebbe controllato, non questa sera.

Ricky era già arrivato ed ora ascoltava tutti i dettagli da Emily, erano chiusi in camera della ragazza. "Quindi la mamma ed Andy hanno una storia è ufficiale ora" disse guardando i fratelli. "Oddio Ricky una storia è una parola grossa, escono insieme, mamma è innamorata ma ha paura sai lei non è più stata con uomo da ..".

"Ok – disse Rusty tappandosi le orecchie – non voglio sentire, puoi sorvolare questi dettagli prego".

Emily rise e presto la sua risate fu contagiosa.

Si era alzata presto, aveva deciso di fare il pasticcio, ed ora mentre sorseggiava una tazza di the aspettando la fine della cottura, sorrise pensando alla cena con Andy.

Suonò il telefono.

"Ciao Nicole" rispose quando vide l'ID sul display. "Ciao Sharon, papà è con te?" chiese la ragazza preoccupata. "No cara, non lo vedo da ieri sera".

Adesso Nicole era preoccupata, aspettava suo padre per pranzo, ma non era ancora arrivato.

"Forse è da Provenza, sai credo che ci sia di mezzo una certa partita, vedrai che arriva, oh scusami mi si sta bruciando il pranzo" disse aprendo il forno. "Hai ragione starà arrivando, scusami buona giornata".

Sharon appoggiò il cellulare ma non era tranquilla come aveva fatto credere, non era da Andy arrivare in ritardo senza avvisare, lui era sempre puntuale, anzi il più delle volte in anticipo.

Tolse la teglia dal forno e chiamò i ragazzi.

Ad Emily non sfuggì la preoccupazione negli occhi di sua madre, guardò Rusty, il fratello gli aveva raccontato di Jack e del suo comportamento, avevano tutti sentito il telefono …. Oh se suo padre rovinava la giornata hrr …

Sharon con la forchetta spostò il cibo lanciando degli sguardi al telefono, non riusciva a mangiare "Oh basta" disse ad alta voce, si alzò e prese il cellulare.

I ragazzi la guardarono stupiti. "Lt Provenza, Andy è con lei?" chiese senza nemmeno dirgli buongiorno.

Sentì l'uomo bofonchiare e poi silenzio "Allora Lt.?" chiese spazientita. L'uomo esitò poi "Si capitano ma …".

"Cosa state combinando voi due – si accorse che i figli la stavano osservando – me lo passi".

"Non posso capitano, in questo momento non può rispondere al telefono … oddio lui è … è per Jack" disse tutto d'un fiato.

Sharon si bloccò, si passò una mano sulla fronte "Cosa ha fatto Jack?" perché di questo si trattava.

Ascoltò in silenzio, si sedette, aveva la nausea.

Jack aveva aggredito Andy per colpa sua, doveva prevederlo, era stata una sciocca a pensare che la giornata di ieri non avesse avuto conseguenze.

"Ok Lt lo porti qui, quanto è grave la situazione?" aveva paura a chiederlo. "Capitano arriviamo e vedrà lei stessa".

Ora doveva avvisare Nicole senza preoccuparla. Non fu facile, ci volle tutta la sua pazienza per impedirle di venire.

Mezz'ora dopo suonarono alla porta. Aprì, si portò una mano alla bocca per strozzare un grido … il volto di Andy era una maschera rossa ed il dolore era tangibile.

Provenza lo sosteneva mentre lo accompagnava in casa. I ragazzi non riuscivano a parlare, fissavano Flynn. Sharon non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire loro chi fosse l'artefice di tutto questo, aveva solo detto che Andy era stato ferito.

"Non qui, in camera mia" disse indicando il corridoio. "Capitano ho provato a dirgli di andare in PS ma l'idiota non sente" disse Provenza alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Andy fece una smorfia tenendosi il costato, i calci che Jack gli aveva assestato dovevano avergli rotto qualche costola.

Sharon gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò il viso "Mi dispiace, ti fa tanto male?" chiese con gli occhi lucidi. "Ho visto di peggio ricordi, e non è colpa tua" sorrise ma questo gli procurò una fitta intensa di dolore.

Sharon gli tolse le scarpe a l'aiutò a togliersi la camicia sporca di sangue. Negli ultimi giorni dopo il loro weekend al lago aveva pensato diverse volte di spogliarlo ma non in questo modo … lo aiutò a mettersi sotto il lenzuolo e poi si sedette accanto a lui.

"Emily per favore vai a prendere del disinfettante, del cotone e dell'acqua tiepida". La ragazza ubbidì senza staccare gli occhi da Andy.

Ricky che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio "Mamma dovremmo parlare di questo" disse avvicinandosi. "Dopo Ricky, dopo parliamo – prese il cellulare – Jack sono Sharon, so che è ora di pranzo,potresti venire qui? … si ci sono anche i ragazzi" chiuse scocciata.

Emily e Ricky la guardarono perplessi, Rusty purtroppo aveva capito.

"Lt Provenza – disse – chiami Julio, voglio che sia presente anche lui - poi guardò verso Andy – mi dispiace è tutta colpa mia, dovevo fermarlo ieri" accarezzandogli la guancia. Andy deglutì "No ti ripeto tu non c'entri è lui che è un bastardo, lascia perdere era prevedibile che sarebbe esploso ed io dovevo prevederlo, sono stato proprio un bravo detective".

Sharon sorrise "Ma tu sei un tenente, adesso riposa non preoccuparti di nulla, questa era una cosa che dovevo risolvere da tempo" finì di disinfettargli il viso.

Come immaginava Jack non tardò molto. Poté leggere la sorpresa dell'uomo quando vide che nel salotto erano presenti, oltre che i suoi figli, anche il detective Sanchez e Provenza. Con la sua solita arroganza "Cosa significa questo Sharon?".

"Entra Jack – disse calma – dobbiamo parlare ed ho bisogno di sapere che quello che dirò ti sia ben chiaro – prese fiato – non ti dirò cosa penso che tu sia, questo oramai non mi interessa più, ma voglio che ti sia chiaro che se tocchi ancora Andy, se solo ti azzardi a …".

"Cos'è il tuo Lt è venuto a piangere da te … non si è nemmeno difeso quello stronzo" urlò.

Sharon strinse i pugni "Jack lo faccio solo per i tuoi figli, quello che è successo non avrà ripercussioni legali, Andy non vuole, ma esigo che tu da ora in poi, stia lontano da Andy e me. non voglio vedere più la tua faccia, la prossima volta che solo alzerai la voce contro di lui, come è successo ieri non lascerò correre e se solo …. Giuro che vedrai le pareti di una cella".

Ricky guardò la madre, cosa si era perso, sapeva da quello che gli avevano raccontato Emily e Rusty che era molto legata al Lt Flynn, ma questo era qualcosa di più. Era stato suo padre a picchiare Flynn.

"Julio per favore accompagni a casa l'avvocato Raydor, e si assicuri che quello che gli ho detto gli sia ben chiaro, grazie".

"Sharon tu non puoi …. " ringhiò l'uomo. "Oh io posso e faccio e adesso scusami Andy mi sta aspettando in camera" lo lasciò sulla porta.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi quando gli si sedette accanto. Gli accarezzò il viso. Andy aprì gli occhi e sorrise. "Credo che la nostra cena dovrà aspettare un po'".

"Lo credo anch'io ma adesso riposati, io non mi muovo di qua, Provenza andrà a casa tua a prenderti qualcosa da mettere per i prossimi giorni, perché tu non ti muovi da qui".

"Lo sai che parleranno" disse cercando di sollevarsi sui cuscini. "E tu lasciali parlare, non mi importa".

"Bene" sussurrò e chiuse gli occhi era molto stanco. il suo respiro si fece regolare, si addormentò. Sharon spazzolò delicatamente le sue labbra con un dolce bacio"Dormi amore mio" gli disse, gli prese la mano, avrebbe pensato a tutto lei.

**Continua **


	15. Ricky

Aveva dovuto usare tutta la sua autorità, la sera prima, per impedire a Nicole di precipitarsi appena appreso delle condizioni del padre, gli aveva assicurato che stava bene e che aveva bisogno di una notte di sonno.

Adesso che la ragazza era davanti a lei con Tommy e Sam, Sharon si pentì di non essere stata più onesta, il viso di Andy era una maschera e sicuramente non era il caso che i bimbi lo vedessero.

"Nicole tesoro, venite dentro, oh cuccioli - disse abbracciando i piccoli – Andy è in camera mia vai pure cara resto io con i bimbi". Nicole lasciò la sala.

"Sharon, perché non possiamo vedere il nonno?" chiese Tommy sedutole in braccio. "Tesoro il nonno non sta molto bene ed ha bisogno di tranquillità e voi due …"sorrise accarezzandogli la guancia.

Tommy le appoggiò la piccola testa sulla spalla "Ma lui guarisce vero?"

"Oh tesoro certo e quando starà bene torneremo tutti al lago". Il piccolo annuì e si accoccolò più stretto in braccio.

Ricky osservò la madre dalla cucina, da quando era così comoda con i nipoti di Flynn?. Non aveva mai mescolato la vita privata con il lavoro ma adesso … era tutto così nuovo per lui, vederla così …

Sorrise, Emily aveva ragione, si era innamorata ma la paura la bloccava …. Dovevano aiutarla, dovevano agire con calma perché conoscendola si sarebbe tirata indietro.

Era così bello vederla insieme ai piccoli, era così serena. E non poteva fare a meno di ripensare alla strana luce che le aveva visto negli occhi quando guardava Andy. Non ricordava di avergliela mai vista per Jack.

Non si era fatto illusioni sul matrimonio dei suoi genitori ma non aveva messo in conto che sua madre potesse innamorarsi ancora …. E di Andy Flynn poi, un uomo che per certi aspetti era così simile a suo padre e per altri così diverso.

Si, doveva fare qualcosa, anche lei meritava di essere felice. Fu distolto dai suoi pensieri dalla voce di sua madre.

"Sam, Tommy che ne dite se ci beviamo un bicchiere di latte e dovrei avere dei biscotti al cioccolato?".

"Si" urlarono in coro i piccoli correndo verso la cucina.

Andy era sdraiato a letto, mantenere la posizione seduta troppo a lungo gli procurava dolore.

"Papà te la senti di venire a casa da me?" chiese Nicole. "Tesoro non vorrei essere di peso, hai già i bimbi e non credo che occuparti di me sia …" rispose sorridendo lievemente.

"Oh papi, tu non sei un disturbo o un peso ed io mi sentirei più tranquilla, non potrò mai smettere di ringraziare Sharon è stata così cara ma papà noi siamo la tua famiglia".

Andy sentì gli occhi pizzicargli, era da tanto che desiderava sentire quelle parola da sua figlia, una parte di lui però avrebbe voluto restare con Sharon.

"Va bene lasciami parlare con Sharon, lei si sente in colpa per quello che è accaduto ed io non voglio che …".

"Certo vado dai bambini e ti mando Sharon" si alzò ed uscì.

Perché era tutto così difficile, perché doveva scegliere tra sua figlia e la donna che gli faceva perdere il sonno ultimamente. Perché di questo si trattava, se avesse scelto di restare con Sharon, Nicole ci sarebbe rimasta male.

"Ey cosa succede, tutto bene?" gli chiese sedendosi accanto. "Si tutto bene, Sharon, Nicole mi ha chiesto di andare da lei ed io …".

Lei sorrise cercando di non far trapelare il suo dispiacere "Certo, oh che sciocca, ma certo che lei ti vuole a casa sua, è tua figlia è giusto così "

Andy le prese la mano e le accarezzò dolcemente il palmo con il pollice, era così intimo quel contatto. "Sai – le disse – vorrei tanto restare qui ma devo andare, tu capisci vero" sospirò.

Lei capiva, avrebbe fatto la stessa scelta al suo posto "Vuoi che ti accompagni?".

"No è meglio di no, grazie per tutto io …". Lei non lo lasciò finire, gli posò un dito sulle labbra "Sss adesso pensa solo a stare meglio poi sarò molto egoista perché voglio il mio Andy solo per me, ho bisogno di una delle nostre cene".

Lui sorrise, era bello sentirle dire il _suo Andy_, era bello sapere che aveva anche lei bisogno delle loro cene. Avevano capito che la loro ormai non era solo amicizia ma Sharon non riusciva a fare quel salto e lui aveva deciso, cosa che non aveva mai fatto in tutta la sua vita, di darle tempo, per il momento si sarebbe accontentato di quei momenti sospesi, di quei momenti in bilico tra l'amicizia e la passione …. Perché lui lo sapeva sarebbe arrivata anche quella ….

Nicole aiutò Andy a vestirsi, Sharon volutamente si mise da parte. Ricky per tutto il tempo osservò sua madre … oddio era così tenera, traspariva da ogni poro quanto fosse innamorata …. perché non si lasciava andare.

Sharon chiuse la porta, appoggiò la fronte su essa, non pensava fosse così difficile vederlo andare via,. Avrebbe voluto convincerlo a restare, ma sapeva che non era giusto, aveva lavorato così tanto per tutto questo e ora finalmente …. Si meritava ogni cosa.

"Mamma sati bene?" le chiese Ricky appoggiandole una mano sulla schiena. Lei sussultò a quel contatto, era Andy che di solito faceva così.

"Si sono solo un po' stanca, mi faccio un the, mi fai compagnia?".

"Grazie" rispose il ragazzo, non gli erano sfuggiti gli sguardi che si erano scambiati al momento dei saluti. Se qualcuno non agiva in fretta quei due non si sarebbero decisi.

"Quei bambini sono proprio carini" disse cercando di stemprare l'atmosfera. "Si, adorano Andy, lo seguono ovunque e lui ha una pazienza, si lascia fare tutto è così …." Si fermò e guardò suo figlio.

"Oh mamma ma da quanto va avanti questa storia tra voi due?".

"Richard non abbiamo nessuna storia, siamo amici. E' vero lui mi piace ma è troppo complicato quindi".

Ricky rise "Complicato mamma, no tu hai solo paura - ecco si era ripromesso di essere delicato ma stava sbagliando tutto, adesso si sarebbe messa sulla difensiva – so quello che ha fatto Emily e non sono stato mai d'accordo, però lei ha ragione, lui è cotto e lo ammiro perché io non riuscirei a resistere così tanto, lo stai torturando".

"Non sto torturando nessuno, Andy ed io abbiamo parlato e mio Dio, sono tua madre non dovrei fare questi discorsi …" roteò gli occhi. "Mamma, ed io sono tuo figlio e ti voglio bene, ed è per questo che ti dico che se continui così lo perderai, magari un'altra e non sarà Emily, arriverà e …"

Aveva pensato a questo , Dio se ci aveva pensato, ed ogni volta si sentiva morire ma come poteva spiegare a suo figlio che erano anni che non stava con un uomo e se poi con Andy non avesse funzionato … non voleva perdere l'amicizia che avevano costruito in questi anni, aveva bisogno di lui e pur di non rovinare tutto avrebbe rinunciato a quella parte del loro rapporto. Aveva ancora nella mente le parole che gli aveva urlato Jack in uno dei loro litigi … _Oh Sharon tu sei calda all'inizio ma poi diventi più fredda del ghiaccio_ .. aveva paura di sentirsele dire anche da Andy e non lo avrebbe retto.

"Ricky scusa preferisco non parlarne più è troppo complicato" prese il the e andò in camera.

**Continua**


	16. Decisioni

"Sharon" le disse quando la vide asciugarsi gli occhi in fretta. "Rusty sono solo stanca è stata una lunga giornata, scusami io .." non riusciva a parlare la gola le bruciava ed aveva le labbra secche.

Era inutile chiederle cosa fosse successo. Loro erano simili, non era facile per nessuno dei due parlare di sentimenti. Lui la capiva, a volte si stupiva che i suoi figli non la capissero.

La vide entrare in camera e chiudersi la porta alle spalle … sapeva che non avrebbe dormito e sapeva che la causa di tutto era il tenente Flynn.

Sorrise. Si diresse in cucina e li vide Ricky. "Ciao fratellino – disse Ricky versandosi dell'acqua – immagino hai visto mamma".

"Mmm, cosa è successo?" chiese Rusty anche se già immaginava la risposta. "Niente è solo che lei non ama quando la metti alle strette sulle sue cose personali, ma quei due sono le persone più sciocche che conosco. Se io fossi Andy avrei già riposto le armi e …".

Rusty rise "Oh ma tu non sei Flynn, lui non demorde mai, solo che conosce Sharon, sa che ha bisogno dei suoi spazi e dei suoi tempi. Ma concordo con te sono due idioti – rise – lo pensa anche Provenza".

"Cosa possiamo fare, mamma ha capito di provare dei sentimenti per lui, ma ha paura, sai l'esperienza con papà non è certo d'aiuto e poi è da tanto che non sta con un ….".

"Ok, ok ho capito non serve che entri nei dettagli. Penso che l'unica cosa che possiamo fare è starle vicino e farle capire che può contare su di noi. Sai Sharon non ama intrusioni nella sua vita personale ma – si fermo un attimo – ora che mi ci fai pensare forse due piccoli monelli potrebbero esserci di grande aiuto".

Ricky guardò perplesso il nuovo fratellino "Due piccoli monelli?" chiese. "Si Sharon ha un debole per i nipoti di Andy e credo che potranno esserci di utili. Senti lo sai che non amo impicciarmi nelle faccende altrui ma voglio che sia felice e credo che Flynn, be mi hai capito".

"Affare fatto" si strinsero la mano come se avessero siglato un patto.

Seduta sul letto prese tra le braccia il cuscino sul quale aveva dormito Andy, aveva ancora il suo odore, chiuse gli occhi e lo strinse al petto. Perché doveva essere tutto così complicato, perché … In questo momento avrebbe voluto essere li con lui, stringerlo tra le sue braccia ma era solo il cuscino che stringeva a se, il cuscino che lui aveva toccato. Si sdraio sul letto e lasciò che la sua mente la conducesse in luoghi fantastici dove lei ed Andy potevano stare insieme senza problemi e paure.

La luce filtrava dalle finestre quando si svegliò, era ancora abbracciata al cuscino, sorrise si era addormentata vestita, doveva essere proprio sfinita.

Si alzò ed andò in cucina, aveva bisogno di un caffè. La casa era ancora avvolta nel silenzio, sul divano le tracce dei ragazzi, possibile che non avessero ancora imparato ad essere ordinati. Raccolse la felpa di Rusty e la piegò.

Era ancora molto presto avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per fare colazione una doccia e poi recarsi al lavoro.

Fece tutto controvoglia, da quando non si sentiva così ...

Andy era stato svegliato da due piccoletti che erano saltati sul letto urlando di gioia. Quando aveva deciso di dare un taglio netto alla sua vita non aveva sperato di poter avere tutto questo. Era perfetto ma … mancava solo una cosa …. Sharon …

Lasciarla la sera prima non era stato facile, si erano guardati negli occhi ma poi lei aveva distolto lo sguardo e l'aveva sentita fredda. Forse si era spinto troppo in là a pensare che tra loro le cose potessero finalmente cambiare. L'aveva vista preoccupata quando Provenza l'aveva portato da lei, ma era normale era stato il suo ex a conciarlo in quel modo e poi … si, lei gli aveva chiesto di essere paziente, che aveva bisogno di tempo ma mio Dio non avrebbe resisto ancora a lungo.

Al lavoro era sempre più difficile vederla, starle vicino, ed anche le loro cene, non vi avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo, ma si rendeva conto che non gli bastava più accompagnarla alla porta e salutarla con un bacio sulla guancia. Quel casto bacio che lei gli aveva dato dopo la festa di Capodanno aveva acceso in lui un fuoco che non riusciva più a spegnere. Non poteva dimenticare la sensazione che aveva provato al tocco delle sue morbide labbra, era stato un attimo ma per lui era un'eternità.

Provenza aveva ragione doveva smetterla di giocare con il fuoco, perché l'unico che si sarebbe bruciato era lui …. Oddio lui si era già bruciato. Doveva dare un taglio netto, certo quando rientrava al lavoro avrebbe chiesto il trasferimento ….

/

Era nel suo ufficio quando vide arrivare Rusty e Ricky ma cosa …. Oh mio Dio non erano soli, Tommy e Sam erano con loro ma cosa ci facevano …

Uscì dal suo ufficio sorpresa e perplessa. Appena Tommy la vide si liberò della mano di Rusty e le corse incontro "Sharon" urlò il piccolo. Lei lo accolse tra le sue braccia sollevandolo "Ciao tesoro – poi guardò sorpresa i figli – ma che bella sorpresa, su venite tutti nel mio ufficio".

Cosa stavano tramando quei due, conosceva Ricky ed era convinta che fosse stato lui a trascinare il fratello ma in cosa …

"Ciao mamma, sai Nicole aveva bisogno d'aiuto e così eccoci qua …. Siamo stati al parco ed abbiamo pensato di venirti a prenderti per il pranzo vero piccoli?".

"Si dai vieni con noi, poi andiamo dal nonno … dai vieni con noi". Gridarono insieme.

Come poteva dire di no a quei cuccioletti, guardò i figli ma non riuscì a capire dove volessero arrivare "Va bene che ne dite della pizza, ma non posso venire dal nonno devo tornare al lavoro mi dispiace".

"E vada per la pizza" disse Ricky guardando i bimbi felici ma scocciato perché il loro piano non stava funzionando.

Tommy si era seduto vicino a lei e non le lasciava la mano, come se avesse paura che potesse andare via. Lei gli sorrise, adorava quei bambini, adorava averli vicini.

Suonò il cellulare, era Andy. "Ciao – gli disse – come stai?" avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose ma le parole non le uscivano e poi non era sola. "Meglio, ancora un giorno e torno normale, o quasi. Sharon so che non sei li da sola, ho chiamato al lavoro, ma ho bisogno di parlarti".

Si sentiva come se il pavimento sotto di lei franasse, cercò di restare tranquilla ma era così difficile "Ok quando torni" voleva dirgli che gli mancava che avrebbe voluto essere li ma non poteva.

Andy appoggiò il cellulare sul comodino, si la decisione che aveva preso era quella giusta, aveva promesso di darle tempo ma era sempre più difficile.

Doveva parlarle ….

**Continua **

**Buon 2015 a tutti. **** e speriamo di vedere tanto Shandy nelle prossime puntate, magari i nostri desideri verranno esauditi**


	17. Sentimenti

Sentimenti

Quando Andy era entrato nel suo ufficio quella mattina non aveva pensato che il mondo potesse crollarle addosso. Si era svolto tutto così velocemente. Lui aveva parlato e lei come ammutolita lo aveva ascoltato senza riuscire a dire nulla.

Adesso lo vedeva alla sua scrivania, poteva percepirne la tensione dalla postura della schiena.

Cosa poteva fare, non le aveva lasciato il tempo di parlare, di controbattere alla sua decisone. Non poteva volere una cosa del genere ….

Colse lo sguardo di Provenza verso il suo ufficio, si asciugò in fretta una lacrima, non glielo avrebbe permesso. Uscì.

"Tenente Flynn – disse con tono che non ammetteva repliche – nel mio ufficio, non abbiamo finito di parlare".

Lui si girò verso di lei, sul suo volto c'era solo tristezza, aveva sofferto nel prendere quella decisone ma non doveva cedere "Non abbiamo niente da discutere capitano" usare il suo rango gli serviva per non perdere il controllo.

Sharon alzò il braccio è puntò il dito verso il suo ufficio "Subito". Andy capì che era meglio ubbidire. Il team gli guardava allibiti non capendo a cosa avessero assistito.

Sharon chiuse la porta dietro di se e vi appoggiò. Andy era davanti a lei e gli dava la schiena.

"Sharon – disse piano serrando le mani per impedirne il tremore - è la decisone migliore, lo sai anche tu, io non posso andare avanti così, non ce la faccio. Ho cercato di rispettare le tue esigenze ma mio Dio io ti amo e …".

Sentì solo le sue braccia avvolgergli la vita, la sua testa appoggiata alla sua spalla "Non ti lascerò andare via da me, ho bisogno di te, ma ho anche bisogno di tempo. So di chiederti molto".

Andy capiva la sua necessità ma come poteva spiegarle che ogni volta che stavano insieme era difficile per lui trattenersi.

"Sharon io capisco ma …..". Lei si allontanò da lui "Certo hai ragione, non posso essere così egoista, ho pensato solo ai miei sentimenti e non ai tuoi. Va bene Andy, resta qui, non andare via sino a che non sarò tornata, me lo prometti?" chiese speranzosa. "Ok" questo glielo doveva.

Sharon uscì dal suo ufficio, poté sentire gli sguardi di tutti addosso carichi di domande ma nessuno osò chiederle niente, la lasciarono passare.

Era da più di mezz'ora che aspettava nel suo ufficio, Provenza si era affacciato diverse volte cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo ma era stato muto come un pesce, anche perché nemmeno lui sapeva cosa stesse accadendo.

Tao fu il primo ad accorgersi che era ritornata, guardò verso i colleghi ma non disse niente, sapeva che il capitano avrebbe spiegato tutto.

Sharon andò diretta al suo ufficio e fece cenno ad Andy di uscire. Quando erano tutti di fronte a lei parlò.

"Immagino vi stiate chiedendo cosa succeda …. No tenente posso immaginare – disse rivolgendo un'occhiata verso Provenza – sarò breve perché come ben sapete non mi piace parlare della mia vita personale".

Andy la guardava perplesso ed impaurito … la sua vita personale … ma cosa ….

"Il tenente Flynn – riprese – questa mattina mi ha comunicato di voler chiedere il trasferimento e .."si fermò per trovare le parole giuste

Provenza fulminò l'amico, ecco era successo quello che temeva, avevano litigato ed ora uno dei due lasciava e lei era andato a comunicarlo a Taylor.

Sharon riprese "Sono stata da Taylor – in quel momento si girò verso Andy, esisteva solo lui – per comunicargli il mio cambio di situazione. Non accetto la richiesta di trasferimento ma dopo quello che ho comunicato al capo non dipende più da me".

Andy non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, quello che stava ascoltando poteva essere quello che aveva desiderato più di ogni altra cosa ….

"Capitano – disse Amy – mi scusi ma non capisco io …."

Tao e Julio risero poi il tenente "Amy il capitano ha comunicato a Taylor che lei e Flynn si frequentano oltre il lavoro e che quindi …."

Sharon lo fissò, possibile che tutti avessero già capito cosa provasse per Andy e lui per lei.

"Amy – sorrise cercando di trovare le parole giuste – Andy ed io abbiamo ammesso di essere un po' più di amici ma questo non cambia niente all'interno del gruppo. Ho proposto a Taylor di decidere chi si occuperà delle valutazioni di Andy se decidesse di non trasferirlo ma c'è anche la possibilità che decida di spostare me quindi …"

Andy era senza parole, la gola secca, non aveva mai pensato che la sua richiesta di trasferimento potesse portare a questa reazione. Provenza lo fissava scioccato.

"Nessuno sarà trasferito o spostato – disse Taylor dietro di loro – il capitano mi ha spiegato che la cosa è recente e quindi che sono state rispettate le regole. Questo non vuol dire che sia soddisfatto di tutto ciò, tenente Tao si occuperà lei del tenente Flynn e tenente Provenza spero che questo non lo senta come un scavalcarlo ma penso che sia meglio così – poi guardò Andy – tenente Flynn mi auguro di non dovermi mai pentire di tutto ciò. Ed ora tornate al lavoro non perdiamo tempo" uscì.

"Mi dispiace per tutto questo ma la colpa è solo mia, ho chiesto ad Andy tempo ma …".

"Capitano dobbiamo parlare - disse lui afferrandola per una mano – in privato" non aspettò nemmeno la sua risposta che già la tirava nel suo ufficio.

Julio ridacchiava, se qualche anno fa gli avessero detto che il tenente Flynn e Darth Raydor avessero una relazione avrebbe riso ma ora …

Andy chiuse la porta dietro di loro e tirò le tende. Faceva tutto con gesti meccanici cercando di calmarsi. Sharon era immobile davanti a lui. Avrebbe voluto dire e fare tante cose ma gli sembrava tutto così irreale.

Quella mattina si era alzato consapevole che quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo giorno all'MCD ed invece …

"Sei sicura di quello che hai appena fatto? Sharon il mio trasferimento non era per costringerti a ..".

Lei si mosse avvicinandosi, gli posò un dito sulle labbra "Sono sicura e so che non lo hai fatto per mettermi fretta anche perché non cambio idea, ho sempre bisogno di tempo ma adesso non puoi scappare –rise – sai non mi piaceva l'idea di te in un'altra divisione magari con una nuova collega. Tu sai Andy cosa provo per te ma forse non te lo ho mai detto a parole. Mi sono innamorata di te ed è un sentimento a cui non voglio rinunciare ma non sono ancora pronta per …"

Ora la stringeva tra le braccia, le sollevò il mento e le sfiorò delicatamente le labbra con le sue. Non fece altro ma quel contatto fu la cosa più intima che avesse potuto immaginare mai una sensazione così gli aveva procurato una gioia così profonda.

"Sharon ti desidero nella mia vita in ogni momento, desidero tenerti tra le mie braccia, desidero vederti ridere, desidero essere al tuo fianco al lavoro, desidero addormentarmi e svegliarmi con te ogni giorno e desidero fare l'amore con te oh mio Dio questo l'ho desiderato anche quando eravamo su fronti opposti. Ma più di ogni altra cosa desidero farti felice e rispettare i tuoi spazi. Io ti amo e so che abbiamo tutto il tempo – si fermò e le sorrise – ma ti chiedo di perdonarmi se a volte non sarò paziente io …".

Lei gli chiuse le labbra con le sue poi "Anche per me è difficile ma non sono ancora pronta per fare questo passo nel nostro rapporto – si appoggiò al suo torace e rise – Andy dobbiamo parlare con i ragazzi anche se credo che loro lo sappiano già".

"Si dobbiamo parlare ma c'è tempo, adesso voglio stare solo un po' così".

Erano in piedi abbracciati, sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto tempo ma adesso erano insieme e quello solo contava …..

**Continua**

**Mi scuso per il ritardo ma sono state settimane frenetiche. **


	18. Gli osatggi

Gli ostaggi

Che strano adesso che si erano chiariti si sentiva così leggera. E' vero avevano affrontato l'argomento già altre volte ma questa volta era diverso.

Per la prima volta dopo anni aveva anteposto le sue paure per amore. Certo sapeva che non era ancora pronta per il passo successivo, ma finalmente aveva ammesso con se stessa che Andy era troppo importante per lei, non voleva perderlo.

Sorrise, possibile che come sempre i suoi figli avessero capito tutto prima di lei …. Non aveva dimenticato lo scambio di battute e sorrisi allusivi tra Rusty e Nicole la sera della cena prima del balletto o il tentativo di Emily per farla ingelosire e nemmeno le parole di Ricky.

Sapeva che Jack le aveva rovinato la vita ma non aveva, fino ad ora, capito quanto.

Non avevano ancora chiarito tutto, certo sapeva che Andy avrebbe desiderato di più ed anche lei voleva di più ma aveva bisogno di tempo.

La chiamata arrivò all'improvviso a riscuoterla dai suoi pensieri. Un uomo teneva in ostaggio la moglie ed il figlio del suo capo. Il bimbo aveva solo due anni.

Taylor era già sul posto quando arrivarono e la strada era avvolta dalle luce delle pattuglie.

"Capitano, sappiamo solo che per il momento la signora Dalton ed il bambino stanno bene. Spencer gli ha presi in ostaggio, Dalton lo ha licenziato la scorsa settimana dopo aver scoperto un ammanco nei conti, Spencer è il contabile".

La situazione era delicata, l'uomo non aveva nulla da perdere.

"Tenente Provenza – disse – lei ed Amy ai lati, mentre Julio ed Andy voi sul retro e guardate se si può entrare in casa e fatemelo sapere – poi guardò Taylor – no capo c'è un bambino la dentro e se posso vorrei evitare vittime".

Non sapeva nemmeno lei come poteva finire ma la vita degli ostaggi era troppo importante per rischiare, quel bimbo era troppo importante.

Julio ed Andy erano sul retro quando la loro attenzione fu attirata dalla finestra del bagno aperta. I due uomini si guardarono e fu in quel momento che decisero.

Prima entrò Andy e poi Julio. Davanti a loro il corridoi che conduceva alle camere, solo silenzio. L'uomo e gli ostaggi dovevano essere in sala.

Si mossero lentamente, un passo falso e …

Andy guardò il collega, potevano vedere Spencer, la pistola puntata al bambino mentre la donna era singhiozzante a terra.

Sapevano che dovevano aspettare un ordine ma non potevano chiamare il capitano, Spencer gli avrebbe sentiti. In quel momento la donna guardò verso di loro e trattenne un urlo al cenno di Julio di fare silenzio. Poi fu tutto molto veloce. Andy si gettò su Spencer, la sorpresa lo fece barcollare, in quel preciso istante Julio allontanò da lui il bambino e gli fece scudo con il proprio corpo.

Andy e Spencer lottarono fino a che un colpo lacerò il silenzio dell'aria. Julio vide Spencer alzarsi e sparò.

Come ad un segnale Provenza ed Amy fecero irruzione in casa. Sul pavimento potevano vedere due corpi distesi a terra immobili.

Sharon entrò subito dopo ma Tao le bloccò l'ingresso al soggiorno. Sentì solo la voce di Provenza urlare _Ufficiale a terra, _le venne un'ondata di nausea.

Si liberò delle mani di Tao e raggiunse il locale. Spencer era morto ed accanto a lui Andy, una pozza di sangue si stava allargando all'altezza della gamba. Aveva il giubbotto ma …. Si buttò a terra cercando di fermare tutto quel sangue.

Andy era pallido "Hey capitano – sussurrò – il bambino?". Sharon guardò Provenza poi sempre tenendo premuta la ferita "Sta bene Andy, anche la madre, ottimo lavoro".

"Bene" rispose lui e poi svenne.

Sapeva che doveva restare, come ufficiale a capo dell'operazione doveva redigere il rapporto e sapeva che non era il momento di chiedere favori a Taylor dopo quello che gli avevano comunicato ma stavano caricando Andy sull'ambulanza e lei desiderava disperatamente andare con lui.

A niente erano valse le rassicurazioni dei paramedici che la situazione era ok, la ferita non era grave, lei aveva bisogno di essere con lui per sentirsi sicura che andasse tutto bene.

"Capitano – disse Taylor – qui ci pensiamo noi, accompagni pure il tenente Flynn in ospedale".

Provenza lo guardò basito, da quando il capo Taylor era così umano.

"Grazie" riuscì solo a dire Sharon mentre correva verso l'ambulanza.

Il medico riferì che la ferita non era grave, due settimane di riposo e poi il tenente sarebbe tornato come nuovo, poi aveva aggiunto sorridendo malizioso che doveva essere un ottimo elemento se il suo capitano era così in ansia per lui ed aveva lasciato la sala.

Andy guardò Sharon che alle parole del medico era diventata rossa, poi le tese la mano "Vieni qui". Non se lo fece ripetere si sedette accanto a lui e sospirò profondamente "Tenente Flynn questa è l'ultima volta che fai di testa tua senza prima attendere i miei ordini, ma ti rendi conto che potevi morire, ma chi ti sei sentito in quel momento Rambo. Oh credo proprio che dopo le due settimane di riposo di tratterrò alla scrivania fino a che sarò sicura che non farai altri guai e che …" era così furiosa che le parole le uscivano senza che potesse capirne il loro significato, quell'uomo aveva il potere di mandarla sui nervi, possibile che nessuno l'ascoltasse …

Andy la lasciò parlare per un po' ma quando si accorse che era un fiume in piena e che solo un intervento tempestivo avrebbe impedito che gli argini cedessero, l'attiro a se e la baciò.

Sharon sgranò gli occhi ma la dolce pressione delle labbra sulle sue, l'insistenza con cui le chiedeva di dischiuderle la fece capitolare ed in un attimo ci fu la resa.

Quando alfine esausti si staccarono lei appoggiò la fronte sulle labbra ed Andy la baciò questa volta dolcemente.

"Ho avuto paura" gli sussurrò. "Anch'io ma lo dovevo fare, quel bastardo aveva il bimbo sotto tiro e non potevo permettere che gli facesse del male tu lo capisci vero?".

"Si lo capisco ed è anche per questo che mi sono innamorata di te, tu pensi prima agli altri e poi a te stesso, quindi pensa anche che ci sono io e che non ho nessuna voglia di perderti".

"Piccola, io penso a te più di quanto immagini e non ti dico nemmeno come ti penso …" sorrise sornione.

"Bene – una voce tuonò alle loro spalle – vedo che non sei poi così grave Flynn. Capitano credo che adesso Taylor abbia bisogno di lei" disse Provenza scocciato dalla scena a cui aveva appena assistito.

Sharon annuì lasciando i due uomini da soli. Prima di allontanarsi lanciò uno sguardo divertito ad Andy sapendo che il vecchio tenente lo avrebbe fatto morire con le sue stesse mani se avesse potuto, dopo aver assistito alla scena di poco prima. Si chiese sorridendo da quanto tempo era sulla porta, poi arrossì vistosamente ripensando al bacio che si erano scambiati poco prima ed uscì velocemente dalla camera.

Quello che era accaduto quella giornata non aveva fatto che rafforzare i suoi sentimenti. Certo non era semplice. Le ferite che aveva nel cuore erano profonde ma con calma e pazienza sarebbe riuscite a guarirle aveva solo bisogno di tempo.

Intanto per due settimane Andy sarebbe stato lontano dai guai e poi al sicuro dietro ad una scrivania, soddisfatta andò da Taylor.

_**Continua **_


	19. Barbecue

Era nervosa. Non era la prima volta che Nicole gli invitava, ma questa era la prima che lei ed Andy andavano come coppia ufficiale.

L'idea del barbecue era carina ma era preoccupata per Amanda, sicuramente non avrebbe risparmiato i suoi commenti sarcastici ed in questo momento Andy aveva bisogno di calma e ad essere onesti anche lei non aveva voglia di essere al centro dell'attenzione.

La cosa positiva era che avrebbe rivisto i bambini, oddio gli adorava come se fossero i suoi nipoti.

Si infilò i jeans ed una camicetta, si raccolse in parte i capelli lasciando che morbidi ricci le incorniciassero il viso. Era pronta. Andy la stava aspettando in soggiorno, come al solito era sempre in perfetto orario.

"Uau Sharon sei bellissima" disse quando la vide, i jeans le fasciavano le gambe mettendone in evidenza la forma strepitosa e la camicetta …. Sarebbe stata una giornata molto dura … sorrise.

"Andy sono nervosa credi che …" gli si era avvicinata. "Andrà tutto bene è una giornata come tante altre che abbiamo passato con la mia famiglia, ci sarà anche Amanda ma noi non ci curiamo di lei. Sai Tommy e Sam erano al settimo cielo quando hanno saputo che venivi" la prese tra le braccia.

"Hai ragione – disse rannicchiandosi nel suo abbraccio – sono solo un po' nervosa. Tu mi starai vicino?".

"Sarò la tua ombra piccola" le spazzolò le labbra con un bacio ed uscirono.

Come aveva immaginato appena Tommy vide Sharon non la lasciò un attimo, Andy sorrise nel vederla serena e tranquilla, la tensione di prima era scomparsa.

"Papà sono così felice che finalmente tu e Sharon vi siate chiariti" disse Nicole mentre Andy preparava gli hamburger. "Anch'io tesoro, non mi sentivo così felice da tanto tempo ma …".

"Cosa c'è papà?" vedeva che qualcosa lo turbava. "Niente tesoro va tutto bene" si concentrò sulla carne.

Sharon aveva notato Andy parlare con Nicole, avrebbe voluto andare da lui abbracciarlo e baciarlo ma non poteva, era troppo presto. Non che non si fossero baciati ma erano sempre soli, così davanti ai suoi non si sentiva ancora pronta.

Andy si girò verso di lei e quando i loro occhi si incrociarono capì che anche lui provava lo stesso desiderio.

"Non lo hanno ancora fatto" disse acida Amanda alla figlia. "Fatto?" la guardò perplessa Nicole. "Si, saranno anche una coppia ma non sono andati a letto insieme e se le voci che ho sentito su i lei sono vere credo proprio che Andy questa volta andrà in bianco"rise sarcastica.

"Mamma ti prego smettila, papà è felice, Sharon è una donna meravigliosa e stai ben attenta che se farai qualcosa per metterli a disagio li c'è la porta e non farti scrupolo a tornare".

Amanda si allontanò scocciata.

"Sharon giochi con noi a mosca cieca?"chiese Tommy. "Va bene ma deve giocare anche il nonno".

Sam prese la mano di Andy e lo bendò. "Ecco nonno adesso tu cerchi di prenderci ma noi scappiamo".

Le risa dei piccoli coprivano il chiacchiericcio degli adulti rimasti al tavolo. Andy si era inciampato alcune volte cadendo a terra procurando risatine sia dei bimbi che di Sharon.

Quando sbatté contro il tavolo non poté trattenere una smorfia di dolore, la ferita gli faceva ancora male. Sharon se ne accorse e si precipitò da lui "Ok adesso basta – disse liberandolo dalla benda agli occhi – che ne dite se il nonno ci racconta una delle sue storie – poi avvicinandosi all'orecchio di Andy – con te facciamo i conti dopo"fece per allontanarsi.

Lui la fermò e l'attirò contro di se "Mi piace quando ti preoccupi e ti arrabbi, sei ancora più bella" le sussurrò. "Andy ti prego ci stanno guardando tutti" era più forte di lei, non ci riusciva.

"Che ti avevo detto" disse acida Amanda alla figlia.

Andy la lasciò andare frustrato, era felice che le cose tra loro fossero chiarite, ma sapeva che voleva di più. Vedeva che Sharon aveva paura dell'intimità ma doveva esserci un modo per demolire quel muro che si era eretta. Dopo il bacio che si erano scambiati in ospedale erano tornati al punto di partenza, si erano baciati ancora ma non così …..

Sharon si allontanò, stava sbagliando, lo sapeva. Se continuava così lo avrebbe perso, nessun uomo si accontenta di un rapporto a metà. Lei lo amava, su questo ne era certa, non aveva alcun dubbio, ma aveva paura, paura di deluderlo.

Jack aveva cercato altre donne e quando lei lo aveva scoperto le aveva detto che era colpa sua, era stufo di andare a letto con un ghiacciolo. E se Andy le avesse detto la stessa cosa, oddio non lo avrebbe sopportato. Ma se continuava così non ci sarebbe stato alcun problema, lui si sarebbe stufato e l'avrebbe lasciata.

"Sharon tutto bene?" le chiese Nicole. "Scusa solo alcuni pensieri" rispose cercando di riprendersi. "Papà immagino".

"Sei proprio come lui – le sorrise – oh io amo tuo padre ma non so se sono la donna giusta per lui io …" si sentiva imbarazzata ma aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e Nicole era un tesoro.

"Sharon non ho mai visto papà cosi felice, lui ti adora perché sei proprio cosi. A volte non ha pazienza ma sono sicura che non farebbe niente per rovinare il vostro rapporto".

"Lo so, lui è così dolce, premuroso e sempre attento. Mi fa sentire sicura, protetta, desiderata ma io non riesco a …" come poteva dirle che aveva il terrore di fare l'amore con suo padre, il terrore di essere respinta.

"Sharon sai che qualche tempo fa papà mi ha detto che pur di non rinunciare a te gli andava bene anche esserti solo amico. Ho visto come ti guarda e come tu guardi lui e non penso che vi basti essere solo amici, non credo che a nessuno dei due basti un rapporto di coppia così. Fidati di papà. E' vero a volte è peggio di un ragazzino ma non farebbe niente per farti soffrire".

Sharon sentiva le lacrime pungerle gli occhi "Grazie sono proprio fortunata ad avervi nella mia vita" l'abbracciò.

Andy seguì da lontano lo scambio tra le donne più importanti della sua vita. Non si accorse di Amanda.

"Immagino che dovrei congratularmi con te, Nicole mi ha detto che siete insieme, ma da quello che vedo lei è piuttosto freddina. Credo che dovrai ritornare alle tue vecchie abitudini, giovani, bionde e sciocche …." Rise.

"Sai Amanda ogni volta che ti vedo e ti sento mi reputo l'uomo più fortunato di questo mondo per aver divorziato, mi fa solo pena Martin. Amo Sharon e farò di tutto per renderla felice ed ora se mi vuoi scusare" per la prima volta era riuscito a non raccogliere una provocazione. Mentre la sua ex gli parlava aveva incrociato lo sguardo di Sharon e la tensione e la rabbia lo avevano abbandonato.

"Bene Sam che ne dici di far vedere al nonno come sai andare in bicicletta". Il piccolo non se lo fece ripetere.

Il pomeriggio passò in una calda atmosfera. Quando salirono in auto, Sharon si girò verso Andy "Grazie per essere sempre così paziente con me, no lasciami finire, so che ti metto a dura prova ma credo che sia arrivato il momento di spiegarti perché".

**Continua**


	20. Confessioni

Durante il viaggio rimasero in silenzio, ognuno assorto nei propri pensieri. Andy la osservava con la coda dell'occhio, non sapeva se essere felice che finalmente lei decidesse di aprirsi a lui o se esserne preoccupato.

Da sempre aveva capito che dietro alle sue riserve non c'era solo la paura di infrangere le regole ed il suo matrimonio con Jack. Doveva esserci qualcosa di più e questo lo spaventava. Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché, ma aveva la netta sensazione che quello che Sharon gli avrebbe detto avrebbe cambiato molto cose tra loro, tutto stava a vedere se in positivo.

Lasciò cadere la borsa sul mobile dell'ingresso, si tolse le scarpe e le lasciò a terra. Poteva percepire la presenza di Andy dietro di lei, il suo respiro lento ma teso.

Aveva giurato di seppellire quello che era successo quella notte in un angolo remoto della sua mente e di non farlo emergere mai più, ma ora il passato rischiava di rovinare il suo futuro ed era arrivato il momento di lasciarlo emergere.

Si avviò verso la cucina, prese il bollitore, una tazza di the faceva sempre bene e Dio solo sapeva quanto in questo momento aveva bisogno di stare bene.

Andy la stava osservando in silenzio, ormai aveva imparato a darle tempo ma gli si stringeva il cuore a sapere che era in parte colpa sua se stava così, se non fosse stato per il loro rapporto tutto questo non starebbe accadendo.

"Andy per favore siediti e ti prego non interrompermi. Per me non è facile, non ho mai confidato a nessuno quello che sto per raccontarti. Aspettami qui, preparo il the e poi ….". Lui annuì.

Lo raggiunse con le tazze, si sedette sulla poltrona, non ce la faceva a stargli vicino. Sapeva che poi lui l'avrebbe disprezzata e non poteva sopportare il suo disprezzo.

"Andy io ti amo – disse poggiando la tazza sul tavolino – tu sei tutto ciò che una donna può desiderare, sei dolce, premuroso, sei la persona più sensibile che conosco. Mi fai sentire protetta, mi fai ridere e oddio sei terribilmente sexy – un live rossore le imporporò le guancie – quando sono con te non ho paura di nulla. Io ti desidero, vorrei stare con te in quel modo mi capisci ma quando penso di riuscirci – strinse la mani con forza – io ….".

Andy era rimasto immobile sul divano, lei gli aveva chiesto di non interromperla, lui aveva promesso anche se gli costava una fatica immane.

"Oggi ho capito che non è giusto il mio comportamento che meriti una spiegazione – chiuse gli occhi e ritornò a quella notte – era tardi Ricky ed Emily erano nelle loro stanze, avevo concesso loro di leggere ancora un po' visto che il giorno dopo non c'era scuola. Io mi ero concessa un bagno, era stata una giornata pesante, avevo solo voglia di rilassarmi. Mi stavo spazzolando i capelli quando ho sentito la porta di casa aprirsi. Jack aveva avuto una causa importante, avevano vinto e mi aveva telefonato dicendomi che avrebbe festeggiato con i colleghi. Sapevo benissimo come lo avrebbero fatto ma non mi importava, ormai di quello che faceva non mi importava più nulla. Avevo scoperto delle donne con cui andava a letto, alcune erano mie amiche altre prostitute, sai Jack amava il sesso be quello un po' – chiuse gli occhi, era così difficile ma doveva andare avanti – mi hai capito. Quando entrò nella stanza capì che i miei sospetti erano fondati, era ubriaco. Da tempo ormai tra noi non c'era più niente, lui diceva che stare con me era come stare in una ghiacciaia, che aveva sposato la Regina di ghiaccio. Lo sentì chiudere la porta con la chiave, non so perché ma in quel momento ebbi paura, chiamalo istinto di sopravvivenza, chiamalo come vuoi ma per la prima volta ebbi paura. Mi alzai e cercai di andare in bagno, li non so perché ma mi sentivo sicura. Ma fu più veloce, nonostante la sbronza fu più veloce. Mi afferrò per il polso – adesso il respiro era più veloce – e mi piegò il braccio dietro la schiena tirandomi contro di se. Con una mano mi afferrò la nuca e mi costrinse a guardarlo. Poi sentì solo la sua bocca sulla mia con forza. Cercavo di liberarmi da quel bacio disgustoso, avvertivo il puzzo della vodka ma lui mi teneva premuta contro di se. Poi all'improvviso mi lasciò andare ed io in quel momento ho pensato adesso si calma, si mette a dormire ed è tutto come sempre … ma mio Dio che stupida che sono stata. Non so come mi sono ritrovata sul letto Jack sopra di me con una mano mi tappava la bocca mentre con l'altra mi strappava la camicia da notte e …".

Andy adesso era in ginocchio davanti a lei, avrebbe voluto stringerla ma sapeva che non era ancora il momento …. Come odiava Jack Raydor per quello che ormai aveva capito era successo quella notte. Poteva dirle che non c'era la necessità che continuasse, aveva capito il perché delle sue paure ma sapeva che lei doveva parlarne per sentirsi finalmente libera di poter andare avanti con la sua vita.

"Cercai di liberarmi ma lui era forte ed io ero schiacciata dal suo corpo. Lo pregai di lasciarmi, lo supplicai, gli ricordai che i ragazzi erano nelle loro stanze ma lui rise e mi rispose che ero sua moglie ed aveva tutto il diritto di esercitare i suoi diritti e che era mio dovere assoggettarmi. Mi disse che era solo colpa mia se andava con altre donne, perché io ero fredda, perché non sapevo soddisfarlo, disse che non avrei .soddisfatto nessuno perché ero come il ghiaccio. In quel momento avrei voluto solo morire. Mi obbligò a fare delle cose che … - un conato di nausea l'avvolse - andò avanti per ore dicendomi che mi meritavo tutto questo, dicendomi che in fondo lo faceva solo per il mio bene per sciogliere la Regina di ghiaccio. Non ricordo nemmeno quanto tempo passò prima che si addormentasse sopra di me. Mi sentivo così sporca, così usata. Ricordo di essere andata in bagno, mi faceva male dappertutto, avevo un livido sul collo, vicino al mento ed uno sul braccio. Ti lascio immaginare come era il resto del mio corpo, Jack amava le maniere pesanti. Ho fatto la doccia, mi sono vestita, ho svegliato i ragazzi e siamo andati dai miei genitori. Ricky non era stupido era abbastanza grande per capire che era successo qualcosa ma non disse niente. Da quel giorno lui è diventato molto protettivo nei miei confronti. Naturalmente la mattina Jack fece come se non fosse accaduto niente, trovò la casa vuota e venne a cercarmi. Quando capì che non sarei tornata con lui cercò di scusarsi ma era tardi. Da quella notte non sono riuscita più a …. Ogni volta che cerco di fare quel passo sento le sue mani su di me, rivedo quella notte ed io … io non sono la persona che credi Andy".

La strinse forte a se, sapeva che a breve sarebbe crollata che sarebbero arrivate le lacrime ma non voleva fare niente per impedirle di piangere.

"Amore mio, tesoro mio – le disse mentre la cullava – nessuno ti farà più del male, sei al sicuro, come puoi pensare che io …. Oh mio Dio tu sei una donna fantastica, sei dolce sei altruista – sorrise – sei bellissima e sei così calda non pensare nemmeno per un momento che quello che ha detto Jack sia vero, come vorrei sparare a quell'uomo. Sharon io ti amo e non farò mai niente per farti soffrire. Oddio se potessi cancellare tutto quello che ti ha fatto lo farei ma non posso, posso solo prometterti di amarti e di proteggerti" le baciò dolcemente le guancie rigate di lacrime.

Se avesse avuto tra le mani Jack lo avrebbe ucciso.

"Andy io ho paura, razionalmente mi dico che non è colpa mia se Jack mi trattò in quel modo ma una parte di me pensa che se lo avessi assecondato magari …".

"No Sharon non pensarlo nemmeno, Jack è un uomo che distrugge tutto quello che ha. Tu hai tanto amore da donare, lui non lo ha capito. Vieni qui" la prese in braccio e si sedette sul divano.

Stretta tra le sue braccia si lasciò finalmente andare e le lacrime cedettero il posto ai singhiozzi. Era stato difficile raccontargli tutto ma forse questo era il primo passo per riuscire ad amarlo completamente.

La tenne stretta a se, le sussurrò tutto il suo amore e la promessa che nessuno le avrebbe più fatto del male, stremata si addormentò.

Andy chiuse gli occhi per non lasciar scivolare le lacrime, adesso avrebbe pensato lui a lei …..

**Continua**


End file.
